Heir to a Kingdom
by Lintasare
Summary: A Lady of Lorien goes to Mirkwood for training, it's PG now, PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Unexpected Announcement

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Author: Dimcoriel  
  
Disclaimer: If it looks like it belongs to Tolkein than it does, I only own Galadrien and Alana.  
  
A/N: Please review, this is my first fiction and I would like to know if you want to see more chapters.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Galadrien squinted in the midday sunlight. Carefully she looked at her two targets, dummies with bulls-eyes painted on the chests. Then she turned her bow horizontal and pulled two arrows from the quiver next to her. She pulled a feather from each and nocked them to her bow. She raised her bow, took aim and in a heartbeat pulled her bowstring back and released it with a loud THWAP. The arrows shot forth, straight at first but then each veered off and hit the targets dead center. Galadrien lowered her bow and smiled. Tenth time today she had hit two targets at once, and each one had become progressively smaller. Haldir the head of the Lorien Guard walked over and clapped her on the shoulder. "Well done milady" he said with a note of pride in his voice. Haldir had been training Galadrien on weapons since she was a child and was his best pupil. "Yes well done dear", her grandfather the Lord Celeborn had been watching her practice all day. "Thank you Haldir, thank you Grandfather" she replied before setting her bow in a case with her quiver of arrows. Haldir walked over to inspect the targets, "dead center, if those had been Orcs they would be dead, you have a very good eye milady." Lord Celeborn gave his granddaughter a hug, "Now go wash up, your grandmother and I have something that we would like to discuss with you at dinner." With that he turned and walked out of the practice area. Galadrien turned to Haldir, "I wonder what they wish to discuss with me." "I know not my lady, but I shall see you at dinner." With that Haldir turned and began taking down the practice dummies.  
  
Galadrien walked into her chambers high in the trees of Lorien. She took off her practice clothes and walked into her bathing area. To her delight she noticed that someone had already drawn a bath for her and had placed flowers in the water to scent it. Taking a towel from the shelf she wrapped herself up and sat on the edge of the bathing area and began trailing her fingers through the warm water. Letting the towel fall to the floor she stepped into the bath. The water felt so good after a day's worth of exercise. Sighing Galadrien let her hair down and laid back in the tub, letting the scent of the Elanor flowers fill her nostrils. She would have fallen asleep but she remembered that she was expected at dinner. She washed her long golden hair with a special shampoo made of a berry that grows wild in the forests of Lorien. The scent mixed well with that of the Elanor which softened and scented her skin. Grabbing the towel she stepped out of the bath. With a start she realized that someone had left the curtains open and that her bathing area looked straight at Haldir's quarters. The only thing covering his windows was a thin, gauzy material that let air circulate throughout the room. She could see him vaguely through the material and started blushing when she noticed that he had no clothes on. As if sensing that someone was watching him he turned to his window. Gasping Galadrien quickly ducked into her dressing room and started giggling like mad. One of her handmaidens, Alandriel looked at her as if she was mad. Galadrien waved her towards her closet and said, " I shall tell you later Alana." "Very well miss, which dress would you like to wear tonight?" she asked. Galadrien thought for a minute then responded, "the blue silk one with yellow ribbons in my hair." While Alana prepared her dress, Galadrien put on new underclothes and dried her hair. Then she put on the dress that Alana held out for her and waited while she fastened it closed. She sat patiently while Alana braided her hair into many braids, adding ribbons to some and tied the braids in intricate knots on her head. When her hair was done Galadrien slipped on a pair of soft slippers and shook her head at the jewelry offered to her. Then she quickly made her way down to the dining hall, stopping only momentarily at the entrance to smooth her dress. Pushing the door open she noticed that despite the grandeur of the hall tonight there was only a small table set in the center of the room. There were four chairs around the table, two on one side and two on the other. The Lord Celeborn and his wife the Lady Galadriel already occupied one side of the table. On the other side sat Haldir, now dressed in a formal tunic and pants. He stood as Galadrien approached and pulled out her chair, "Milady" he said with a small bow. Galadrien looked at her grandmother and asked, "Where is everyone else?" Lady Galadriel smiled and said "They are eating elsewhere tonight, I thought that we would have a quiet dinner together." With that servants came out of the kitchen carrying platters of steamed and broiled vegetables and a great platter with a large roasted rabbit on it. With haste they were all served but before they could begin eating she asked, "What is it that you wanted to discuss with me?" Her grandparents looked at each other, then Lord Celeborn turned to her and said "Haldir says that your skills with a bow and arrow are unrivaled by anyone in Lorien. Hey says that you have grown beyond his knowledge to teach." Galadrien looked sideways at Haldir who did not return her look but looked at his plate and blushed red. Her grandfather continued, "We have decided to send you to Mirkwood, into King Thranduil's realm where his master archers could teach you more of the craft." Galadrien sat for a moment and thought, "Mirkwood eh, a large dark forest with a beauty all it's own, but not without danger. A forest full of giant spiders and roving bands of Orcs." She took a bite of rabbit and thought some more, "But then there are the Princes of Mirkwood, Legolas the eldest and his younger brother Adrolas. It's been years since I last saw them, Legolas was always the courteous and the handsome one, his brother on the other hand was rude and snobbish and a bit smarmy." Lady Galadriel reached out and placed her hand on her granddaughters, "Galadrien, what is your answer?" Galadrien looked up and smiled, "I shall go to Mirkwood, when do I leave?" Celeborn smiled, "At the end of the week so you best get ready, time passes quickly for us Elves." Quickly she stood up, "May I be excused?" "Of course you may dear, you need all the time you can get to prepare for this journey." Galadrien quickly kissed both her grandfather and grandmother on the cheek and ran out of the dining hall.  
  
She ran up the stairs at breakneck speed, scaring several servants and ran into her quarters calling for her handmaiden, "Alana! Alana!" Alana ran out of her adjoining quarters looking very startled, "What is it milady?" "Start packing Alana" said Galadrien. "Why milady, are you sending me away?" Seeing that she had startled her servant Galadrien immediately replied, "Oh no Alana I am not sending you away, we are going on a journey. Grandfather is sending me to Mirkwood to further my archery training and I know we will be there for some time." Upon hearing this Alana immediately began pulling traveling bags out of the closet. While she was doing that Galadrien was putting her hair down and removing her gown and putting on some light nightclothes, she was tired and wished to sleep. Seeing this Alana quickly turned down Galadrien's bed and took the traveling things into her room, "Sleep my lady" she said "You had a busy day and the next few will be even busier."  
  
Galadrien waited till Alana had gone to her room and turned off her light. Then she climbed out of bed and went into her bathing area. She walked over to the window and looked out. There was a break in the canopy of the trees overhead and through it she could see some stars and the crescent moon. She gazed up at the moon and stars thinking about the last time she had seen the Princes of Mirkwood. It had been around 250 years since the time when they had visited Lorien. They stayed only a month, but what a fun month it had been. Grand balls were held in honor of the Princes, meals were more festive, the people of Lorien were eager to make their stay the most comfortable they had ever had. She remembered the times spent with Prince Legolas, fishing and swimming in the river, hiking in the forest and practicing swordplay on the training grounds. Then in the blink of an eye they had left to return to Mirkwood and life returned to normal. Galadrien had one thing to remember Legolas by. He had taken a piece of driftwood from the river and carved it into a small elanor flower. She often wore it pinned to a favored dress or in her hair. Her reverie was broken when she noticed that Haldir had lit a lamp in his quarters, she could see him doing stretching exercises in his room wearing almost nothing at all. She watched him for sometime till he tired and blew out his lamp. Sighing she returned to her bed and was soon fast asleep, dreaming first of Legolas then Haldir until the dreams merged and they both were in her dream.  
  
The next few days flew by that week as preparations were made for her journey to Mirkwood. Horses for herself, Haldir and Alana were chosen, as well as packhorses to carry their belongings. Escorts were also picked to protect them from any dangers along the way. Seamstresses worked day and night to fit her for new gowns, no doubt King Thranduil would hold many balls in her honor and Galadrien had insisted that they make several for Alana, the girl worked so hard, she deserved them. The cooks in the kitchen also worked day and night making lembas, the elven journey bread and other foods for their journey.  
  
Finally after a whirlwind of preparation the day came to depart for Mirkwood. Galadrien stood by her horse, a large black colt named NightsShadow. She wore traveling clothes of a soft green and gray material and a moss green cloak to protect from wind. She was whispering to NightsShadow as her grandparents approached. Lord Celeborn was the first to speak, "This is the first time we have sent a lady of our realm to train in Mirkwood, make us proud dear." With that he kissed her on the cheek and went to speak to Haldir. Then she turned to her grandmother, "Grandmother you know I always do my best." "I know dear and your grandfather knows that as well." Then Lady Galadriel took her granddaughter by the shoulders, "Dear I saw something in the mirror last night, beware of Adrolas, he bears ill will to his brother and I fear that he may turn it to you as well. But fear not your journey, it will be uneventful and you will remain safe throughout. Now mount up, it appears Haldir is ready to go." With that Galadriel turned and joined Celeborn on the stairs leading to the main audience hall. Galadrien jumped up onto her horses back with ease and turned him towards her grandparents. She raised her hand in salute then turned NightsShadow towards in the gate. With Haldir in the lead the party rode out of Lorien. Galadrien turned back only once, watching the trees of her childhood fade away. She didn't dwell on it, one chapter of her life was closing and another was starting. Taking a deep breath she thought, "Today is a good day and I am off to seek my destiny." 


	2. Night Under the Stars

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Author: Dimcoriel  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Galadrien and Alana, if it looks like it comes from Tolkein it does. Adrolas is the property of a fan fic writer whose name eludes me.  
  
Summary: Galadrien goes to Mirkwood for archery training. There she falls in love with Legolas. She returns to Lorien and bears him a son. After the War of the Ring, this son goes to Mirkwood to claim his title of Prince. There his evil Uncle Adrolas begins plotting against him. In this chapter we finally get introduced to everyone's favorite elf.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Legolas sat high in a tree watching the comings and goings of people visiting his father, the king. Off to one side he noticed a group of guards on horseback riding off down the southern road. It was odd because hardly anyone used the southern road, most people came by the eastern road which was safer. He wondered if they would be getting visitors out of the south, perhaps Gondor or even perhaps Lorien. Someone shaking the tree broke his reverie. Looking down he saw his younger brother Adrolas. "Come down Legolas, Father has something important he wishes to speak to us about." Then Adrolas turned and went back into the castle. Muttering to himself something about being impatient Legolas swiftly jumped from branch to branch until he hit the ground with a soft thud. Walking quickly he joined up with his brother and they walked to their fathers study together. Knocking softly they entered their fathers spacious room. Legolas being older spoke first, "You wished to speak to us father?" King Thranduil turned to them, "Yes I did, sit both of you." They obeyed and sat in the two chairs that stood opposite their fathers' desk. Thranduil reached into a drawer and pulled out a message cylinder, "This message came from Lord Celeborn in Lorien. It seems that one of their archers has progressed beyond what their weapons master can teach and he wrote to inform me that he would be sending this person here to train further with our master archers." Legolas must have looked confused, Lord Celeborn often sent people to train with them, why would this person be any different. Sensing his son's confusion King Thranduil went on, "I am telling you this because of who this person is. This person is no ordinary member of their guard. This person is Lord Celeborn's own granddaughter, the Lady Galadrien. She shall arrive within the week. On the day of her arrival we shall hold a grand ball and you Legolas shall be her escort." Legolas sat back with shock, it had been at least 200 years since he last saw the Lady Galadrien, and now she was leaving the safety of the enclave at Lorien and coming to Mirkwood. King Thranduil went on, "I have already dispatched members of our guard to clear the southern road of spiders and Orcs and to watch the road for their arrival." With that he sat back down at his desk and pulled out some important work. Seeing this Legolas and Adrolas quickly got up and left their father to his work.  
  
Outside Legolas turned to Adrolas who was leaning against the wall smirking, "A lady of Lorien coming here, isn't that rich." Legolas decided to ignore his brother and started walking towards the archery practice area. Adrolas continued, "You know she probably won't remember you, she is a lady after all and ladies of her standing receive all kinds of visitors. You gave her nothing to remember you by." Legolas ignored his brother and kept walking, of course she had something to remember him by, he had carved her a small elanor flower, but then again what if it had broken or what if she lost it. He walked out into the training yard and looked up through the canopy of trees at the sky, it was twilight already and the stars were starting to shine. Looking up at them he wondered where Galadrien was at that moment.  
  
Four days journey south of Mirkwood, Galadrien and her group lay camping out in the open plains. The 6 guards who were traveling with them lay in a circle around the fire. Alana, Galadrien and Haldir all lay inside the circle. Galadrien noticed Haldir staring at the stars so she picked up her bedding and lay next to him. "Tell me Haldir, what do you see in the stars" she asked. He thought for a moment then took her hand and pointed to a grouping of stars, "There is Iluvatar, the father of Elves and Man alike." He looked at the sky again and pointed to three groupings of stars, "And those represent Vilya, Narya, and Nenya, the Rings of Power." Quickly he put her hand down, being so close to her in this fashion was intoxicating to him. It took every ounce of his resistance not to kiss her at this very moment. Much to his surprise she inched closer, "Haldir, what is Mirkwood like, you have been there so many times yet I have never seen it" He pondered that for a moment then said, "It is a great forest, older than Lorien. It is called Mirkwood because it is sometimes very murky. It is full of giant spiders and roving bands of Orcs. But your grandfather sent word ahead so King Thranduil will have guards posted along the road to protect us from such things." Galadrien moved closer to Haldir and laid her head on his shoulder, "I feel so vulnerable out here in the open, do you ever think that way Haldir?" Haldir almost lost his composure, her being so close was maddening, "No milady, I am quite used to it now. The first few times I camped in the open I was uneasy being so exposed but with time I came to like it." Galadrien placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers and gently kissed him on the forehead, "Sleep now Haldir, for a in few short days we shall be in Mirkwood." With that she soon fell into an elves slumber, with her eyes open blending real light with that of a dream world. Haldir however stayed awake for sometime running his fingers through her soft hair and doing his best not to act on his fantasies but he soon feel into a deep elven slumber melding the light of the stars to the images of Galadrien inside his head. 


	3. The Waterfall

Title: Heir to a Kingdom – Chapter 3  
  
Author: Dimcoriel  
  
Summary: Galadrien goes to Mirkwood for archery training. There she falls in love with Prince Legolas. She returns to Lorien and bears him a son. After the War of the Ring this son returns to Mirkwood to claim his title and encounters his jealous Uncle Adrolas who begins to plot against him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Tolkein characters so please don't sue me, they don't pay me enough at my job to get sued. But if you take Galadrien or Alana without my permission I will sue you. ( Have a nice day.  
  
Oh and Adrolas doesn't belong to me so if you own him don't sue me for the reason stated above. Thanks.  
  
Feedback: Please, I love feedback.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Galadrien woke to the sounds of Alana and the guards making breakfast. They had entered the outskirts of Mirkwood the night before and had camped in a small clearing. Turning to her side she noticed that Haldir was not there. For the past four nights they had laid side by side as they slept, she did it because she was uneasy sleeping in the open and needed a comforting presence and that presence was Haldir, but what he was thinking as they lay there she did not know. Alana, noticing that she was awake went over to her, "We are only half a days ride from Thranduil's Palace, there is a small waterfall nearby, perhaps you should go bathe." Galadrien stood, "Yes I shall, all I need is a change of clothing." Alana quickly got her a new cloak, this one much finer then the one she traveled in as well as a new tunic and breeches, all very fine traveling clothes. She picked up her bow and quiver of arrows, which she had taken out when they entered Mirkwood and accepted the clothes then set off on a path through the trees. The morning air was fragrant with wood flowers and the sunlight dappled through the trees. The path ended at a place where a small river cascaded down a waterfall. She took her clothes off and set them on a rock with her bow and quiver. Then in a graceful leap she dived into the pool. The water was cold but not bracing cold and felt good after 4 long days on horseback. She swam around for a while then stood under the waterfall letting the water cascade over her body. She then dived back into the water and surfaced in the middle of the pool with the distinct feeling that she was being watched.  
  
Haldir had woken early to scout the forest around them. He had walked around in a wide circle then had walked towards the sound of the waterfall. All the while he thought of Galadrien. He thought of how they lay side by side yet he never had to courage to tell her he loved her. He had just approached the waterfall when he heard a splash. Startled he ducked behind a rock and glanced at the pool. There was Galadrien, her pale skin a stark contrast to the dark blue of the water. For once in his life Haldir did not know what to do, should be back away and risk being seen, should he make his presence known and risk getting yelled at? While he contemplated he watched as she swam, her lithe body cutting through the water with grace. He did not know how long he watched her but his concentration was broken when she called out his name.  
  
"Haldir!" Galadrien called out spotting him peeking out from behind a rock, "Haldir come down here." Diving back into the water she swam to the middle of the pool to wait for him. Like a scolded child he walked down the path to the rock where her clothing was. She treaded water to keep afloat and stared at him, "Why were you behind that rock?" He started to stutter and stammer out a reply then she cut him off "Stop, I don't want to hear anymore." He looked very dejected. Then she smiled and started laughing, "Haldir I am not mad at you. A little confused as to why you would watch me in such a way but not mad." Then he visibly relaxed and Galadrien continued, "You look like you could use a bath as well, put your clothes next to mine and jump in, the water is wonderful." Haldir looked at her with a shocked and embarrassed look on his face. Galadrien just laughed, "Oh I won't look while you undress, here I will even turn around." She turned and faced the opposite direction and heard him taking off his clothes and then a splash as he dived into the water. She turned back around but he was nowhere to been seen. Then she felt a tug on her foot and he surfaced right behind her and splashed her. Laughing he quickly swam away. "Oh I am going to get you for that." She said and started to swim after him. Then he again disappeared below the water and she stopped looking for a ripple, any sign of where he was. Then without warning he popped up behind her and dunked her beneath the surface. Surfacing she turned to face him when he started swimming slowly towards her. Soon she was backed into a corner. Grinning evilly Haldir advanced towards her when suddenly she ducked below the surface of the water. She surfaced just behind him and with a kick that sent a wave over his head swam towards the other side.  
  
He swam after her laughing at how she used his own trick against him. Galadrien reached the other side and jumped up onto a large flat rock, Haldir jumped up beside her. Laughing at him she asked, "Now wasn't that fun?" Instead of answering her he did something rather impulsive, he kissed her. He drew upon years of held back emotion and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. Galadrien for her part found herself not resisting but accepting the kiss and responding to it. But just as she was reaching to pull him closer he pulled away, "I am so sorry milady, I do not know what came over me." And with that he grabbed his clothes, hurriedly put them on and ran back towards camp. Grabbing her clothes she called after him, "Haldir wait!" But he did not listen. Quickly putting her clothes on she grabbed her bow and quiver and ran off after him but stopped when she realized that she would never catch him, he was too fast. She leaned against a tree to finish fastened her clothing and to catch her breath when she heard something awful, a terrifying scream coming from the direction of camp and an all too familiar, very sickening smell. The smell of an Orc. 


	4. Attack and Rescue

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Author: Dimcoriel  
  
Summary: Blah Blah Blah, you have heard it before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tolkein so please don't sue me, I am overworked and only make 80 bucks every two weeks. Only Galadrien and Alana are mine so ask before you take. Oh and Adrolas belongs to another writer but I can't remember the name. Enjoy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Upon hearing the scream Galadrien immediately began running towards camp. Upon entering the clearing she gazed at the destruction around her. Two guards lay dead with arrows sticking out of their chests, her horse also lay dead and the camp was in shambles and the orcs were not done yet. Alana was fighting off two orcs with a sword. Haldir was also fighting off orcs with a sword, his bow lay broken at his feet.  
  
Quickly Galadrien sprang into action, remembering her last archery lesson she took two arrows and pulled a feather from each. Taking aim at two orcs she quickly pulled and released the bowstring. The arrows shot and hit the intended targets square in the back, the orcs fell dead. She ducked behind a tree and used her covered position to slay more orcs. But soon she was out of arrows and the ones that lay around her were broken. Quickly she assessed the situation, 2 guards dead, 2 fighting and 2 were missing along with the pack horses. Haldir spotted her, "My Lady take cover, take my horse and save yourself." But Galadrien had no intention of running away, 4 loyal servants needed her help. In a heartbeat she took up the sword of one of the slain guards and joined the fight. She quickly slayed 3 orcs but soon found they were severely outnumbered.  
  
Soon they found themselves encircled by orcs. It was looking very hopeless. The guards were injured severely and could barely stand, Alana's back was cut up, Haldir's right arm was useless and she had a nasty cut above her eye and blood was running down her face. But they were resolved to fight to the last man. The orcs began moving in closer. Galadrien flinched at the smell of them then took a deep breath and assumed a fighting stance, "Gurth goth rim lye!" (Death to our enemies). Then suddenly an arrow flew past her ear and hit the orc in front of her in the chest  
  
Legolas and members of his fathers guard rode into the clearing, bows singing and swords drawn. The orcs turned their attention to the new attackers. During the ensuing confusion the two guards managed to get to their horses. But Galadrien soon found herself up against 3 orcs. She was backed against a tree and the orcs were closing in for a kill. Then before she knew it two of them were dead and the one survivor was running for its life. Before any other orcs could do anything Prince Legolas rode over holding out his hand. Slinging her bow over her shoulder she grabbed his hand and jumped up onto the back of his horse. Looking around she noticed that Haldir despite his injuries was on his horse and that Alana was riding with one of the Mirkwood guards. Leaning against Legolas's back she whispered, "Take me away from this place."  
  
They rode for 2 hours then stopped where a small stream crossed the road. The two missing guards and the pack horses were there waiting for them. Jumping down from the horse she went over to them, "Where were you two?" One of them answered, "When the Orcs attacked we were told by Mistress Alandriel to take the pack horses and to get help. We met Prince Legolas on his way to escort you to the palace and told him of the attack." Galadrien sighed then sank to the bank of the stream, dipping her hands into the water she splashed her face. When she did it opened the cut on her forehead and it started to sting, which brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Legolas jumped from his horse and walked over to her and kneeled down, "Here let me see that cut." Very tenderly he probed the skin around the cut, "Don't worry it's not deep but it will hurt for awhile." He tore a piece of cloth from the inside of his cloak and pressed to the wound. Soon the bleeding stopped and he removed the cloth, "There, now does that feel better?" All Galadrien could do was nod. Looking around she saw one of the Mirkwood guards tending to the cuts on Alana's back. She walked over, "How bad are they?" The guard looked up and said, "They are not deep, I am doing what I can here but she must see our healers. Your two guards will also need the healers help." Galadrien nodded, "Then let us move out quickly."  
  
Then she noticed that Haldir was still sitting on his horse. He had fashioned a makeshift sling for his injured arm. Walking closer she noticed that the color in his face was off and that his eyes were closed partially. Upon closer examination she saw that he was sweating profusely and that his breathing was very shallow and irregular. Then she noticed something that frightened her greatly, he held his left arm to his side and that it was covered with dried blood. "Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! Tua amin!" (By the sea and stars! Help me!) Then Haldir passed out, he slumped and slid off his horse. Galadrien caught him and sank to the ground under his weight. She laid him out and removed his hand from his side. What she saw made her physically ill. He had been stabbed with an orc sword and from the color that the wound was turning the blade had been poisoned. Then it dawned on her, if they did not get him to the healers at the palace soon he would die. 


	5. Confession

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Author: Dimcoriel  
  
Summary: We have heard it all before…Girl meets boy, girl and boy fall in love. Girl goes home and has baby but does not tell boy. Another boy wants to raise the child as his. Child goes to fathers' home to claim title of Prince. Child's evil uncle want's the child; it's mother and father dead. Sounds like a soap opera to me.  
  
Disclaimer: If it looks like Tolkein it is Tolkein so don't sue me because I already owe too much in taxes. Galadrien and Alana are mine so if you want to use them please ask. Adrolas is the work of another author. So if you are that author please don't sue me. Thank you for flying Magic Carpet Airlines and have a nice day.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Galadrien fought back tears as she looked at the gaping wound in Haldir's side. She had known Haldir all her long life he couldn't die now, not like this. She had always thought that he would one-day sail west to the Havens and not be cut down by an orcs sword.  
  
Legolas and the others upon hearing her cry came running over. "We must get him to the palace and quickly" said one of the guards. Galadrien stood up, "I will take him." Then in one fluid jump mounted his horse. The guards picked up Haldir and placed him in front of her. She took off her cloak and wrapped it around both him and her. Legolas put his hand on the horse, "You can't go alone." Giving him a steely gaze she replied, "Well then I hope you can keep up because I am going." With that she gave the horse a sharp kick and galloped off down the road.  
  
Holding Haldir close and keeping her head down to avoid low hanging tree branches she urged the horse to go faster, but it was not easy because it carried two full grown elves on it's back. She could feel his heart palpitating in his chest. Silently she urged the horse to go faster even though it could not. "The poison must be working fast," she thought for Haldir was sweating and his skin was very hot to the touch. Then she started thinking about the Orc attack, there were too many of them to be a roving band and the weapons were not standard Orc weapons. She had seen the arrows they were not made by Orcs, but she did not know who made them. The sound of another horse brought her back into the real world. Turning around she saw Legolas on his own horse galloping towards her, "I told you not to go alone." Looking at him she replied, "I see you caught up. Now lets see if you can keep up."  
  
It seemed like hours later that they were riding into the courtyard of Thranduil's palace. They had already gotten word of the attack and swarmed about Galadrien and Legolas. Two people took Haldir from her and laid him on a stretcher. They started to take him into the palace, "Wait, I want to go with him." She jumped from the horse and started to follow them. Prince Legolas stopped her, "You need to rest milady, let the healers do their work. I will take you up to your chambers." Galadrien sighed but followed him.  
  
Legolas led her through the Grand Foyer of the palace and up a curving staircase. Then he led her down a wide hall then down another hall on the left. He stopped in front of a large door, "These will be your chambers, mine is right next door on the right and Haldir when the healers discharge him will be to the left." Galadrien pushed the doors open and entered her chambers. They were larger and more opulent than the ones she had in Lorien. The bed was very wide and covered in a moss green coverlet. Directly ahead was a wide balcony with a view of the palace grounds and off to the right was her bathing and dressing area.  
  
She sighed and sat on the bed, Legolas came and sat down next to her, "You should get some rest, it has been a tiring day." She nodded and lay down; Legolas pulled the coverlet over her. "Rest well milady." Before he could leave she said, "Don't leave me alone, please stay with me." Legolas nodded, "As you with milady." He lady down next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder and soon they both were asleep.  
  
Galadrien woke several hours later and got out of the bed. Legolas was still asleep so she walked softly out of the room and shut the door without a sound. Catching a servant in the hallway she asked where the healers wing was and was given directions. Pushing open the door she walked into a softly lit room. Looking around she spotted Haldir lying on a bed in the corner. She walked over and sat next to him, they had dressed the wounds on his arm but the wound on his side lay open. Then one of the healers came over to her, "The poison on the blade was ubiki poison, the assassins poison. We are making the antidote now." Then another healer walked over with a bowl of steaming liquid, "We put the antidote in this broth for him to drink, he is severely dehydrated and needs the liquid." Galadrien reached out, "I will feed it to him." The healers nodded and passed her the bowl and spoon.  
  
She set the bowl on a small table and then placed her arm under Haldir's shoulders and raised him up some but he did not waken. First she dipped a finger in the broth and ran it across his lips to moisten them. This caused him to lick his lips and swallow. Then she took some broth in the spoon and dribbled it on his lips, again he licked and swallowed. Though it took awhile she was able to get all the broth in him. She was setting the bowl down when she noticed that he was waking up. He gazed up and her and whispered hoarsely, "I love you." Then he passed out again and sagged onto the bed. 


	6. One Night

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
Author: Dimcoriel  
  
Rating: Overall PG-13, but I think this chapter is R  
  
Summary: Do I need to repeat it?  
  
Disclaimer: Most of it is Tolkein so don't sue me. Adrolas belongs to another author and Galadrien and Alana are mine. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Feedback: Gimme gimme gimme feedback  
  
Archive: Ask and ye shall receive  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Galadrien was taken aback by Haldir's sudden confession of love. She looked at him lying on the bed, still semi-conscious and muttering to himself, "Amin mela lle. (I love you), Lle naa vanima. (You are beautiful.)" Were these endearments meant for her or was he delusional and thought her to be someone else? The healers were returning, "I see he drank all the broth, he should start to come out of this state soon" Galadrien stood, "I should leave you too your work now." Before she could turn she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, it was Legolas, "You need to rest more milady, we have a meeting with my father in the morning." Galadrien nodded and let Legolas lead her out of the healer's wing.  
  
Halfway to her chambers Galadrien collapsed into Legolas's arms. Deftly he picked her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to her chambers. He pushed the door opened and walked inside then closed it with his foot. Then though he knew he should set her down he did not want too. He could tell that she was thinking the same thing. Very gently he set her down. But instead of walking away she just stood there in front of him.  
  
"Vanimle sila tiri (your beauty shines bright)" he said looking into her eyes. "A'maelamin, cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. (My beloved, your heart is that of a lion.)" she replied back. Then in a flash he pulled her to him and kissed her. They kissed with a passion that had built up over the past 250 years, since they last saw each other.  
  
In a flash he had taken off her cloak and tossed it aside. Then very slowly and seductively they both removed their clothing. Then he picked her up and laid her out on the bed. "Nae saian luume' (it has been too long.)" he said gazing over her body. "Oio naa elealla alasse' (ever is thy site a joy.)" she replied back running her hands over his naked chest. Looking up at him she asked, "What shall we do now?" Smiling he replied, "Amin naa lle nai. (I am yours to command.)" Then he leaned over and kissed her again getting ready for greater things to come.  
  
Hour's later Galadrien lay awake, she gazed at Legolas who was asleep against her shoulder and ran her fingers over his cheek. Watching him sleep she wondered how long it had been since she last felt so happy and content to be in the arms of a man. She thought about Haldir's confession earlier, he loved her. Of course she loved him but most likely not in the way he loved her. Suddenly a chill breeze started to come in through the balcony door that somehow during the night had been opened. She got out of the bed and threw a light robe on and walked over to the window. Before she could close it she heard voices in the courtyard. Peeking out she could see Adrolas the younger prince talking to someone standing in the shadows of the outer wall. From her vantage point he seemed very agitated. But even with her elfin hearing she could not make out what he or the other person was saying. She decided not too listen in further, it would do her no good and quietly shut the door. Placing the robe back on the chair she had got it from she slipped back into bed and snuggled up next to Legolas and fell asleep.  
  
She awoke to the sound of the door closing. Legolas walked in carrying a tray, "You haven't eaten for awhile so I had the kitchen make some breakfast." He set the tray on the bed next to her and lay down beside it. On the tray was several pieces of toasted bread, berry preserves, fresh fruit and a bowl of steaming porridge. At the smell of the porridge Galadrien suddenly realized how hungry she was. While Legolas ate the toast she dived into the porridge which had been sweetened with honey. Then Legolas picked up a ripe, red berry and held it out. Galadrien leaned in to take it but before she could he pulled it away. She couldn't help but smile at his little game, leaning in she kissed him and while he was occupied plucked the berry from his fingers. Pulling back she popped the berry into her mouth and gave him a devilish smile. Quickly she set the tray on the floor and as soon as she did he pounced her. In a flash he had her pinned to the bed laughing as he tickled her sides. Then he leaned over and kissed her softly. Reaching up she tucked a strand of his blonde hair back behind his ear, then traced the curve of his ear down to his neck. Never before had a man be able to dominate her like this, to hold her like this prince, then again he was no ordinary prince.  
  
Much to her dismay he broke the moment by saying, "We should get dressed, we have a meeting with my father soon." Then he stood up and walked over to the balcony. Sitting up she asked, "How are you to get to your chambers to dress without someone seeing you?" Turning to her he smiled, "Our balconies are only 2 feet apart, I will jump from yours to mine." Then he pushed the balcony doors open and jumped onto the railing, "Meet you in the hallway in half an hour, be ready." Then he jumped and was gone. 


	7. Meeting with the King

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Dimcoriel  
  
Summary: Do I have to repeat it?  
  
Disclaimer: Heard it before and besides I am running out of witty things to say.  
  
Feedback: Of course…If I don't get feedback I will stop writing (yes I am fickle like that)  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Galadrien walked into the dressing area of her chambers and noted that someone had arrayed a fine line of gowns in the closet. She chose a dark green one with a low cut bodice and a deep mauve cloak to go over it. Quickly she put the gown on and fastened the cloak. Then she quickly put her hair up into a bun and tied it with a wide yellow ribbon. Slipping on a pair of light silk slippers she opened the door. Prince Legolas was already waiting for her outside her door, smiling at him she shut the door. He offered his arm and when she took it led her down the hall. "You look lovely for a woman who spent all night engaged in various activities." Giving him a bemused smile she replied, "Thank you, for a man who spent his night catering to the whims of an insatiable woman you too look remarkably well."  
  
He led her down the wide staircase and into his fathers Throne Room which was empty. "Where are we meeting?" she asked. "In his private audience room." Legolas replied. Before they entered the room Legolas stopped her and gave her a soft kiss. Smiling she asked, " Now what was that for?" "So you won't be nervous." He replied. Laughing she said, "Now whey would I be nervous?" "I do not know but I thought I would take the precaution anyways," then he pushed the door open and they stepped into his fathers private chambers.  
  
King Thranduil was sitting behind a long table with members of his Council. Walking in she stopped a respectful distance away from the table and curtsied. Thranduil nodded and motioned for her to sit in the one chair on her side of the table. Legolas stepped forward and pulled the chair out for her and after she sat down stood at attention behind her right shoulder. King Thranduil started to speak but before a word could leave his mouth the door behind Galadrien opened with a resounding bang. Turning she could see Prince Adrolas walking towards them.  
  
The king was furious at the interruption, "Adrolas I told you that if you were going to attend this meeting that you were not to come in late and interrupt us." Adrolas said nothing and took up a spot behind her left shoulder, which made her uneasy. King Thranduil then spoke, "It is an honor to have you here Lady Galadrien. So rare is it that we get a visitor of your magnitude and for such a long amount of time. I would like to apologize for the attack on your person yesterday, I had thought that road to be cleared apparently I was wrong." Galadrien smiled, "It was not your fault, your guard cannot clear the road of every Orc band, one was bound to escape your net. I am just grateful that Prince Legolas and his retinue were as timely as they were or we would have all been slaughtered." King Thranduil looked at his son, "I understand from reports of men that I sent to the attack site that the weapons used were not of Orc manufacture." Galadrien shifted, "Yes I noticed that as well but I do not know where they got their weapons from." Thranduil nodded, "My healers say that your handmaiden and the two injured guards will be released today. Your Megilatura (swordmaster) will be released in a few days. From what I hear from reports of you own guard, the poisoned sword was meant for you, that an orc was going to stab you while your back was turned and Haldir blocked him and was stabbed."  
  
The king paused for a moment, "But that is not the reason we are meeting. The reason we are meeting is to discuss why you are here in Mirkwood." Galadrien replied, "I am here for archery training." Laughing Thranduil shook his head, "In part that is true, you were sent to hone your skills with a bow and arrow but there is another reason your grandparents sent you." "And what would that be?" she asked. He leveled his gaze at her, "To learn the art of diplomacy and the art of ruling a kingdom. It is no secret that you will inherit Lorien upon the time your grandparents pass from this world. They want to make sure that you know what to do when the time comes." Galadrien though for a moment then nodded, "Then I shall not let them down. I thank you for your candor in this matter." The king smiled, "Good" looking around her asked, "Does anyone else have anything to say?"  
  
There was a moment of silence then from behind her Adrolas spoke up, "Yes I have something to say." Stepping forward Prince Adrolas looked at Galadrien with a steely gaze, "I wish to address some very un-princely behavior in my brother." King Thranduil regarded both his sons for a moment, "Well speak up, I know of no indiscretions what is it that you have found?" Looking at his brother then back at his father he said, "He has allowed himself to be seduced by this Lady of the Wood." King Thranduil thought for a moment then said, "What proof do you have of this?" Adrolas sneered at Galadrien then said, "I saw him climb from her balcony to his own this morning after he had not been in his chambers all night. He was seen by servants carrying her into her chambers after they left the healers wing last night." Galadrien stood, "What right do you have to question your brothers and my actions? Your brother is an adult as am I an adult. What right do you have to question what two adults do together with their time?" Then she turned and addressed the king, "Am I right Your Highness? What right does he have to question what we do with our time together and it is our time." King Thranduil stood, "The Lady is right, you have no right to question them. I will hear no more on this topic, this meeting is over." Galadrien curtsied to the king and turned to leave.  
  
She was joined in the hallway by Legolas, "Grandmother was right, your brother does bear you ill will, he is trying to tarnish your name in the eyes of your father." Taking her arm he replied, "He has been trying for years with no success. He wants to be king someday but Father has already named me, it has made him bitter and angry." Turning Galadrien saw Adrolas in the hallway watching them, a look of pure poison in his eyes. Turning back she said, "Then let us be out of his sight quickly before he tries to accuse you of something else." Then they walked down the hall and out to the gardens, away from Adrolas who was deep in thought with another plot to rid him of his brother and now this meddling Lady. 


	8. Invitation to the Ball

Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
Author: Dimcoriel  
  
Summary: I think you know the story  
  
Disclaimer: Heard it all before, most of the characters belong to Tolkein or others, don't sue please  
  
Feedback: Always appreciated.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Galadrien sat back in the tub enjoying the soft embrace of Legolas. It had been a very busy day and she was feeling every minute of it now. First there was the meeting with the King where the Prince Adrolas tried in vain to make Legolas and she look bad in the King's eyes. She successfully talked their way out of it and Adrolas had been severely admonished. Then Legolas escorted her around the palace grounds, showing her the practice areas, stables and the magnificent gardens. Everywhere they went she was greeted by curious glances and hushed whispers. Legolas told her that a Lady from Lorien had never been to the palace before and it was thought that the people of Lorien were magical beings.  
  
After touring the grounds they went to the healers wings where Alana and the guards were getting ready to be discharged. She talked for a bit with Haldir who remembered very little of the attack and nothing of what he said in his delirious state. After the visit she and Legolas had a quick lunch then they went and met with the palace archery instructors. After a demonstration of her abilities, which obviously impressed the instructor, she retired to the library and looked over some books on the history of Mirkwood. Then she and the Prince retired to her chambers for a quiet dinner and somehow, she doesn't quite remember they ended up in the bath.  
  
Legolas brought her from her quiet contemplation with a soft kiss on her neck. "Tell me something love," he said softly into her ear, "How is it that you came to live in your grandparents realm?" Looking back at him she said, "It is a boring story are you sure you want to hear it?" Giving her another kiss he said, "Of course, I want to know more about the woman who shares her bed with me and with whom I share my heart."  
  
Galadrien stepped out of the tub and put on her robe, then she sat in a large chair that occupied one corner of the room. She gazed at the floor for awhile then looked up, "I was born to the Lord Elrond of Rivendell and his wife the Lady Celebrian. Not long after my birth my mother passed into the West and my father was left to raise me alone. His other 3 children, my twin brothers and my sister Arwen were already grown. My father was at a loss as to what to do, he had never raised a child alone. Then my grandmother came for an unannounced visit. After some long discussions it was decided that I would go to Lorien with her. I do not remember this, I was only 3 or 4 years old."  
  
She looked down at the floor and continued, "My life in Lorien was good, if I wanted something I got it, if I wanted to learn something I was trained. But there were times I wished that I could be in Rivendell with my father and siblings. I mean I loved being with my grandparents whom I love dearly but there are times I think my own family is strangers to me. When I had been living in Lorien for a hundred years I went back to Rivendell and I felt out of place, like a complete stranger. There were people there who didn't even know that I was Elrond's daughter. It was difficult for me but I got through it and returned to Lorien where my true home was. "  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock on her chamber doors. When she answered there was a member of the royal household standing there, "King Thranduil bids me to tell you that there will be a gala ball tonight and your presence along with that of his eldest son is requested." Then the servant turned and walked down the hall.  
  
Legolas suddenly appeared behind her, "Who was that?" Turning she replied, "A messenger, it seems there is to be a ball tonight and that our presence is requested." Then there was another knock on the door, opening it there was a young handmaiden standing outside the door. "Milady I am Linariel, I was sent to help you prepare for the ball." "Very well then, come in." The maiden stepped in and Galadrien shut the door.  
  
"Well then it appears I must go get ready myself," said Legolas and in a flash he was out on the balcony and jumping over to his own. Peering out the window Galadrien said, "He never ceases to amaze me with that." Turning back to the maid she said, "Now lets get ready, there is a purple gown with gold embroidery in the closet, I wish to wear that to the ball." The girls only reply was, "Yes milady."  
  
Galadrien quickly put on new underclothes and stepped into the gown that Linariel held out for her. It was a royal purple gown with gold embroidery, it had a fitted bodice with a long full skirt. The sleeves were long and fitted and each ended in a gold ring that Galadrien slipped over her middle finger. She stood patiently while Linariel did up the laces in the back of the gown. Animal bone stays had been sewn into the bodice and when it was laced up made her slim form even slimmer. Attached to the shoulders and sleeves of her gown was a shimmery material that looked like gossamer wings when she held her arms out.  
  
After she put on the gown she sat down while Linariel braided her hair into one long braid and put the braid up into a bun. She secured it with a web made of gold and jewels and secured the web with a gold pin. Galadrien then put on a woven gold circlet with a single gem that hung in the center of her forehead. The gem sparkled with many colors depending on the light that hit it. As a final touch she took the small wood elanor flower and pinned it to the bodice of her gown. She put on a pair of satin shoes with a slight heel, perfect for dancing then dabbed her neck and bosom with elanor scented perfume.  
  
There was a knock at the door and when she answered it was surprised to see Haldir standing there in his formal uniform. "Milady, it is my duty to escort you to the ball and present you to the king." Smiling she said, "It is an honor to be escorted by one who has proven himself so brave in battle." She took his arm and walked down the hall. As they walked she said, "I was told that you would not be released for another couple days, how is it that you are able to escort me?" He replied, "I was released to escort you to the ball with the promise that I would return to the healers." Smiling Galadrien replied, "Then I shall give you the first dance."  
  
They stopped at the entrance of the Grand Ballroom waiting to be announced to the king. Then two servants opened the grand doors and she heard a caller announcing her presence, "Your Highness I present to you Galadrien, Daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, Lady of Imladris, Rivendell and Lorien, Heir to the Realm of Lorien and her escort, Megilatura Haldir of the Lorien Guard." 


	9. The Ball

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Chapter: 9  
  
Author: Dimcoriel  
  
Summary: Too tired to type it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Tolkein stuff or Adrolas. The plot and original characters are mine.  
  
Feedback: Yes please and make it constructive.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
At the sound of her name being called out, Galadrien and Haldir stepped forth into the grand hall. They walked down a long moss green carpet to the platform where King Thranduil was sitting on a throne flanked by his two sons. At the steps leading up to the platform Haldir stopped and stood at attention while Galadrien mounted the steps. Stopping a few feet short of the dais where the throne sat she went into the deepest most formal curtsy she could manage, spreading her arms out to the sides so the gossamer material flowed and shimmered for a radiant effect. She stood and regarded the two princes, Legolas had a calm air of nobility around him but when she looked at Adrolas she saw a smug look and a look that looked almost like lust.  
  
King Thranduil then stood, he placed a hand on her shoulder and they turned to the audience. When he spoke his voice filled the large hall, "It is an honor to welcome our most distinguished guest, Lady Galadrien of Lorien. This is a rare honor for us since her people rarely leave the safety of their land and it is my privilege to welcome her to Mirkwood." There was a thunderous applause then Thranduil held up his hand and it ceased, then he continued speaking, "In honor of her lengthy stay tonight will be one of festivities. Let the festivities commence."  
  
When he turned to return to the throne the people in the audience began pairing off for the first dance. Then Galadrien felt a hand on her shoulder and the thin, cold voice of Adrolas, "May I have this dance Milady?" Turning she smiled and said, "I'm sorry your Highness but I promised the first dance to Haldir. It is but a small token of thanks for his loyalty and bravery in battle." Then she descended the steps and took Haldir's arm once again.  
  
He led her out into the middle of the dance floor and the orchestra began to play an elven waltz. Unlike a human waltz instead of beats of 3 an elven waltz was played in beats of 5 which made it more difficult to dance too. If one were to dance to it they had to have more grace and coordination. Luckily she was taught to dance and Haldir was an excellent dancer. They glided across the floor with grace and ease. Every once in a while her gaze would turn to the dais, Legolas looked upon the dancing with a slight smile and relaxed nature while Adrolas seemed tense but always looked at her with lustful looks. The waltz soon ended and with a bow Haldir said goodnight. Then she reached up and kissed him on the cheek telling him to have a restful night. Then he turned and exited the hall on his way back to the healers like he promised.  
  
Galadrien then felt a soft touch on her shoulder then the soft voice of Legolas in her ear, "May I have this dance Milady?" Turning she smiled and said, "It would be an honor my Prince." The orchestra started playing a slow, stately number and they started to glide across the floor. No sooner had they started when a cold voice interrupted them, "May I cut in?" They turned and there stood Adrolas. Not wanting to be rude Galadrien nodded and turned to him. He grabbed her roughly by the waist and led her to the center of the dance floor.  
  
Adrolas regarded her with a cold gaze, "Tell me Milady, why is it that you associate yourself with my brother so often?" Looking at him with the same cold gaze she replied, "Your brother is kind, courteous, thoughtful, intelligent, many things you are not." At that comment he squeezed her waist harder, digging the animal bone stays into her skin.  
  
"Why such animosity towards me Milady?" he asked, "I know of no transgression that I have committed against you." Fighting to loosen the grip she replied, "Then you must have a short memory for I remember well when you and your brother visited Lorien 250 years ago. My people worked themselves ragged to make your stay the most comfortable possible and what did you do? You insulted us and worse you insulted my grandmother one of the High Elves by calling her a whore and blaming her for things she had no control over thousands of years ago. That is your transgression." He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "You would do wise to ally with me. My brother is weak and I know my father will soon choose me over him as heir. I will be king one day and when that day happens you have a choice, to join me as my queen or you can ally with my brother and whenever Lorien needs help I will turn a deaf ear." She finally wrested herself from his grasp and said, "Antolle ulua sulrim  
(Much wind pours from your mouth), lle naa haran e' nausalle (you are king in your imagination.)"  
  
The music ended and she pulled herself from his grasp, gave him a half bow instead of a curtsy and retreated back to the dais where Legolas was standing. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he asked, "Is everything all right?" Nodding she said, "Of course, your brother just has a bit of a tight grip that's all." Gently placing his hands on her waist he asked, "Shall we step outside for some fresh air?" Smiling back at him she took his arm and let him lead her out to the large balcony that was adjacent to the hall.  
  
They walked to the edge of the balcony and he pulled her into a tender embrace. "Now tell me what is wrong" he whispered in her ear. Sighing she said, "It's your brother, I have only been here 2 days and already I feel that he is jealous of you and of the time I spend with you." Legolas contemplated this for a few moments then said, "Yes he is jealous, he has always been jealous of me. Father always favored me and when I was named heir it only widened the rift between us. And now that you are here and you have turned your attentions to me it has only made him angrier and more jealous." He shook his head and continued, "While I cannot know what my brother is thinking I do know this, he hoped that while you were here you would see how advantageous it would be to marry him, so that he could become Lord of Lorien." 


	10. The Feast

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Chapter: 10  
  
Author: Dimcoriel  
  
Summary: Not going to repeat it.  
  
Disclaimer: Plot is mine, original characters are mine. Adrolas belongs to another fic author and the Tolkein stuff belongs to Tolkein.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"No never, he shall never be Lord of Lorien. Grandmother would sooner cast Nenya into the sea than let me marry him" at this disturbing news Galadrien began to pace along the balcony. Legolas placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her, "That is only what he wishes, what will actually come to pass is different. And you can make it different." He pulled her into a darkened corner of the balcony and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, "His intentions may have changed now that he realizes that you favor me over him."  
  
He leaned in and began to cover her neck in soft kisses, then he inhaled a deep breath and asked, "Is that elanor flowers that I smell coming from your fair bosom?" Giggling she replied, "Of course it is, you know it is your favorite." Then his hands, which had been wandering around her body, found the small flower pinned to her dress. He caressed it for a moment then pulled her into a long kiss. When he released her from the kiss he said, "You still have it, I would have thought that a lady such as yourself would wear fine jewels and not a simple wood carving." Smiling she gently touched his cheek and said, "When a jeweler creates a piece it is his labor of love, not labor of love of the person presenting it as a gift. When you carved this it was your labor of love and it means more to me than any piece of fine jewelry that anyone could ever give me."  
  
Legolas was about to kiss her again when King Thranduil walked out on the balcony, "Here you two are, Milady there are some people who wish to meet you if I may escort you back inside." Galadrien curtsied to the king and took his arm following him inside.  
  
Once inside he led her to a group of women in elaborate dresses. The first being Lady Niphrediliel. The next being her twin sister Lady Gwanthiliel. She was introduced to other ladies of the court but she remembered those two not because they were twins, a rarity among elves but because of the looks in their eyes. While their words said they were pleased and honored to meet her; their eyes said otherwise. In their eyes she saw the beginnings of some nefarious plot. Galadrien knew these types of women, existing only as social butterflies in some royalty's' court. They had to be in with someone but just from the looks in their eyes she could not tell whom.  
  
After the introductions the twins stayed very close to her, pointing out various people in the Royal Court. Niphrediliel pointed out a rather short elf with long dark hair, "That is Sir Ruuuthion, beware of him he bears a grudge against the king and his family. The king keeps him in his court so that he knows his every move." Then Gwanthiliel whispered in her ear, "It is said that his grandfather was a dwarf, which is why he is so short." Galadrien was soon turned to another, this one a tall slim elf with almost white hair. "He is Lord Melkion, it is said that his greed for mithril cost him the lives of his wife and family." Upon hearing that made Galadrien glad she had not worn her mithril tiara, the one her grandfather gave her when she was declared to be an Ita'Istar (illusionist or mage). She only wore it when performing spells, which was not often. One day she would become a Val'Istar (archmage) and be able to perform great feats of magic like the Istari (wizards).  
  
Then Legolas appeared behind her, "Shall we dance Milady?" Wanting to get away from the two sisters she turned and said, "I would love too." She took his arm and quickly walked away before either sister could protest. As they danced she could see the twins watching them with interest. Legolas saw it too and asked, "Wonder why they have such an interest in us?" Galadrien peeked back at them then said, "I saw something in their eyes, some sort of plot. But a plot is not like women of their kind. They must be working for someone." Legolas regarded them carefully as they danced, "But who are they working with?" She shook her head, "That I do not know, and I have not progressed far enough into the realm of magic to find out." He kissed her forehead and said, "No worries, they are but useless courtiers, what kind of plot could they ever be in on?" Laughing she replied, "You are right, it can't be important, let us not think of them for the rest of the evening."  
  
When the piece that they were dancing too ended a steward came into the hall and rang a large bell to announce that a feast had been prepared. She took Legolas's arm and followed him into the stately dining hall which had a long table laden with trays and platters of steaming food and many bottles of miros (wine), and an uncountable number of jugs of sereg (ale). At the head of the table 4 chairs were set, Legolas led her to one and sat on her right and King Thranduil sat on her left and Adrolas sat to his fathers left.  
  
After all the guests had been seated King Thranduil stood and started to speak, "We are holding this banquet in honor of our guest the Lady Galadrien of Lorien. I apologize for having the feast after the dance but the kitchen needed time to prepare and I thought you would eat more if you worked up an appetite first." The guests all laughed and he continued, "Now I beg you all to eat and drink as much as you want and can, the kitchen has been working overtime and they have truly outdone themselves. Now let the feast begin."  
  
It seemed everyone at the table started talking at once, reaching for food and drink and just having a good time. Galadrien noticed the twins on the left side of the table looking at Adrolas and exchanging hand signs and looks with him. She could not interpret the hand signs and turned her attention to Legolas who was constantly refilling her wineglass. "Darling what are you doing, I have never drank so much wine in my life, are you trying to make me drunk?" Smiling he replied, "Why the thought never crossed my mind."  
  
Soon as people had ate and drank their fill they began to leave the dining hall, some able to walk, some stumbling and some being carried out by others. Soon the king bade them goodnight and headed off to his chambers. After he left both she and Legolas stood said their goodnights and made their way out of the hall.  
  
After they left Adrolas called the twins to him. "I want you two to stay as close to the Lady Galadrien as possible. You are to report to me her every move. I want to know her every routine, what she does and when." Both the twins nodded and he continued, "And tonight I have decided that I want you both in my chambers, be there in half an hour or both of you will be punished." Then he turned and stormed out of the hall. 


	11. Lovers Rock

Chapter 11  
  
Summary: Not telling…it's a secret  
  
Disclaimer: The story expressed within is of mostly my own creation. The original characters save Adrolas are mine. The original plot belongs to me. Lovers Rock belongs to Jess author of Different Kind of Romeo (Thanks for letting me use it). Everything else belongs to the creative genius of J.R.R. Tolkein.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
After the ball time seemed to pass by in a flash. In the mornings Galadrien had archery training in the practice grounds with Haldir and other instructors watching and giving constructive criticism. In the afternoons she stood at the side of King Thranduil as he presided over matters of his court. Some days the order was switched. She spent her free time either working on her magic or in the palace library learning all she could. But it seemed no matter where she was the twins she had met at the ball, Twit 1 and Twit 2, as she called them, were always around. They always vied for her attention and would even go so far as to drive off other ladies that wished to speak to her. It was driving her to the point of madness.  
  
Then one day she was introduced to the daughter of a local Elven lord. Her name was Aelora and she was the polar opposite of the twins. Not only was she kind and courteous but she was also intelligent and well educated something the twins were not. When the twins tried to drive off Aelora she gave them a piece of her mind, curtly saying that it was not fair that they monopolize Lady Galadrien's time. Especially since other people had more important matters than which archery instructor was the most handsome and what Prince Legolas was like in bed.  
  
One bright afternoon she and Lady Aelora were returning from a stroll in the gardens where they were discussing King Thranduil's economic policy when they noticed a guest in the main audience chambers. He was tall, dressed in a long grey cloak with a tall pointed hat and carried an oaken staff. Galadrien strode forward with excitement, knowing who it was, "Mithrandir what a welcome surprise," she called out.  
  
The man turned smiling, "Lady Galadrien it seems like ages since we last saw each other." Galadrien laughed, "Yes it has been. It has been 100 years since I was proclaimed Ita'Istar. I distinctly remember you telling me that if I worked hard I could be Val'Istar within a couple hundred years." The Grey Pilgrim smiled, "Yes I do recall saying that and from what I hear from the palace mage you have progressed even further in your studies of elemental magic. I look forward to seeing a demonstration of your skills soon. But now I must meet with the king." Then he walked towards the private audience chamber and disappeared inside.  
  
Galadrien walked back to Aelora and noticed a slightly puzzled look on her face. "Who was that," Aelora asked. Smiling Galadrien replied, "That was Mithrandir, the Grey Pilgrim. To men he is known as Gandalf the Grey. He is a powerful Istari (wizard), second only to Saruman the White. He is the one that gave me my first lessons in elemental magic." Aelora nodded, "I remember my mother who was a woman of Gondor talking about him. He seemed almost mythological."  
  
Before she could reply she noticed Legolas walking towards them. He stopped and gave a half-bow, "Lady Aelora I regret I must take Lady Galadrien from your company, I wish to take her on an outing this afternoon instead of our regular archery sessions." Aelora smiled, "My Prince it is not for me to decide. Though I suspect that she could use a bit of a break from the rigors of the court, if even for an afternoon." Then Aelora curtsied and said, "Now if you will excuse me I shall retire to the library for the afternoon."  
  
They watched Aelora disappear down the hall to the library then Galadrien turned to Legolas and asked, "Where are we going on this outing?" Legolas smiled and replied, "Lovers Rock."  
  
They procured a horse from the stables and were soon riding down the eastern road. Soon they were riding into a clearing where a river cascaded over a tall waterfall into a large pond. In the center of the pond stood a flat rock. Legolas pointed to the rock, "That is Lovers Rock." They dismounted and the horse walked off into the trees to forage. Then Legolas started to remove his clothes. Galadrien all of a sudden got modest and refused to remove hers. Feigning disappointment he grabbed her and threw her into the water, clothing and all.  
  
She surfaced sputtering and pushing her wet hair out of her eyes. Legolas laughed and said, "Now you will have to take off your clothes." Muttering under her breath she removed her dress leaving only her camisole and bloomers on. She threw the dress at Legolas's head and dived into the water. While he fought to detangle himself from her dress she swam to the rock in the center. Finally he fought his way free and dove into the water after her. But he was too late she was already half way to the rock.  
  
Deciding to be fair Galadrien stopped and treaded water, when Legolas got closer she started swimming again. Yet he caught up to her and proceeded to dunk her under. They played silly water games for several hours till late in the afternoon. Then the lay on the rock sunning themselves in the war late afternoon sun. Then they heard a rumbling. Looking up they saw great thunderheads forming overhead. This was very uncharacteristic of the season and time of day. Galadrien knew something was amiss. Looking at the clouds she could see they were an uncharacteristic color. Turning to Legolas she said, "We have to leave now. Those clouds are evil and I have a bad feeling about this. 


	12. The Storm

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Author: Dimcoriel  
  
Disclaimer: Only own the original characters. Everything else belongs to Tolkein  
  
Summary: Ummmmm…no  
  
Feedback: Yes please, I would love some.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
At the sight of the very ominous storm clouds Galadrien and Legolas immediately swam for shore. Storm clouds of that type would only bring destruction to anything in its path. The horse was waiting impatiently for them at the shore and the look on its face begged them to move faster. They quickly dressed and jumped on the horses back. The horse took off in the direction of the palace even before Galadrien was safely on its back.  
  
They galloped through the forest at breakneck speed trying to outrun the swiftly approaching storm. Near a large outcropping of rock a lightning bolt struck a tall tree, sending it crashing to the path. The horse was startled and reared, throwing them both to the ground. The horse, now free of its burden galloped off into the forest.  
  
Though stunned from the fall they both got to their feet quickly. "We must find some kind of shelter," Galadrien shouted over the crash of thunder. Looking around Legolas pointed to the outcropping, "It looks like there is a cave there." Quickly they scrambled up the rocks and into the opening. It wasn't a large cave, barely big enough for both of them. They crowded in and collapsed against the back wall. Outside their small hiding hole the storm raged.  
  
The rain was foul and where it struck the ground smoked and sizzled. This was indeed an evil storm, cast by someone who knew the ways of elemental magic. Whoever was controlling it was trying to make sure the rain hit them. The wind blew the rain at odd angles, trying to make it enter the small cave. Galadrien, who was trying to figure out who could control such a storm uttered a small spell, " Ram en' templa." A spell which puts up an energy shield. This kept the stinging rain out of the cave and muted the sound some.  
  
Brushing his hair out of his eyes Legolas asked, "Who is controlling the storm?" Shaking her head Galadrien replied, "I do not know. The only people who can create a storm of this magnitude are the Istari. Yet I do not believe them capable of doing this to only two people. Perhaps it is a fluke and will die down soon." Pulling her close and planting a small kiss on her forehead Legolas replied, "I hope so melamin, not only for our sake but also for the sake of my realm. This rain is killing it and all the creatures that inhabit it."  
  
The storm did not die down. It raged for several hours without a sign of moving off or even lessening it's onslaught. Galadrien became restless and began to pace around the cave. This wasn't easy for it was a very small and cramped space. She wished to return to the palace and consult with Mithrandir. This was impossible for the storm had them trapped in this infernally small space.  
  
Finally she had enough. She walked over to the entrance to the cave and prepared to lower the shield, which protected her and Legolas. Legolas was instantly alerted, "What are you doing," he asked. Looking at him she replied, "I have been training in elemental magic for most of my life, I intend to do something about this storm. Perhaps I can dispel it or conjure a windstorm to send it over the mountains." Legolas looked concerned, "If you don't succeed you could die." She gave him a steely gaze, "Then I best succeed."  
  
Raising her hand she moved the shield over the opening to her body. Then she turned and cast a protection spell on Legolas. She stepped out of the cave and into the stinging rain. Deftly she climbed to the top of the outcropping, which provided her a good vantagepoint over the storm. She raised her arms and cast a mast dispel, "'Kshonnarim, wanya." She could see the effects of her incantation fighting the storm but the storm fought back and got stronger.  
  
Muttering to herself she prepared to cast a spell that could literally drain the life out of a person, a summon elemental spell. These spells were powerful and were never to be cast by a mere Ita'istar like her. Even Val'istars rarely cast them for they were very strong. For her to be casting this kind of spell at her level and without an Istari to supervise her was unthinkable. The foul rain sizzled as it struck her protective shield but thankfully could not penetrate it.  
  
She steadied herself on the rock and breathed deeply, all of her concentration was needed for this spell. Silently she wished that she had her fathers Ring of Power, Vilya that symbolized air. No one could ever know how much she needed its power at this moment. She gazed at the scorched landscape and her heart sank. This was a beautiful land and now part of it lay in ruins because someone was trying to kill her and Legolas.  
  
Closing her eyes she raised her arms again. Taking a deep breath she focused all of her strength deep down inside her. Opening her eyes she looked up at the storm and began to chant a summon air elemental spell, "Yala onna en' vilya." All around her the winds picked up, but instead of the foul stench of the storm winds, these winds carried a pure scent. They gathered around her in a swirling vortex until she held her arms out and the new winds surged towards the storm.  
  
For a time it seemed her winds were winning, the storm was moving back slowly, the rain dying down. Then she started to feel weak, her legs trembled. The spell was taking its toll on her; it was draining her of life. The storm as if sensing her weakness surged back to life. It rumbled with more power than it had before. Galadrien was too weakened by her summoning spell to even try to combat it. Then a bolt of lighting came out of the cloud right down to her. After that her world went black. 


	13. The Choice

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Summary: Nah, not today.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard  
  
Feedback: Oh please  
  
Archive: Just ask  
  
Chapter 13  
  
She felt no pain, in fact she didn't feel anything at all. There was a sensation of floating, of weightlessness. When she moved there was resistance, like being underwater. Her feet touched something solid but she couldn't see what, everything around her was foggy and white. She could barely make out a figure walking towards her. It was so murky she could not see who it was.  
  
The figure slowly resolved itself into a tall, stately woman with long silver hair wearing a white gown. As the woman got closer her features resolved to that of the Lady Celebrian. Galadrien gasped, "Mother? What are you doing here and where am I?" The Lady Celebrian stopped just in front of Galadrien and reached a hand towards her cheek, "I am not here. You are in a state of between; that is a state between life and death. You were thrown here when the lightning bolt hit your protective shield. The bolt was meant to kill you but when it hit the good power of your shield the two energies canceled each other out and you were thrown here."  
  
Looking around Galadrien asked, "Why are you here?" Lady Celebrian sighed, "I am not really here. I am an illusion created by your mind." Galadrien looked confused, "How do I get out of here?" The apparition that was her mother looked away, "Your life force was severely drained by the summon elemental spell you cast. Your life force must return for you to awaken from this state, look here." The figure waved its hand and the fog in that spot cleared and through that empty space Galadrien could see the healers wing of the Mirkwood palace. Her body lay flat on a bed with lit candles all around her. Several of the palace mages were around the bed chanting spells. Also around the bed were Lady Aelora and Alana, both looked like they had been crying. The most heart-wrenching thing was Legolas; he sat by her side his cheeks stained with tears. One hand held hers while the other held the small wooden elanor flower.  
  
The Celebrian apparition closed the window to the real world. Galadrien herself was almost in tears, "How can I go back, I need to go back. I cannot leave my loved ones like this." Celebrian shook her head, "You cannot go back yet, your body is too weak. If you go back now you will surely die, nothing will be able to save you. If you remain here your body will be able to strengthen itself and you may live." Stepping forward Celebrian placed a hand on Galadrien's cheek, "If you remain here for a time I will be able to show you many wondrous things. Your past, your present, your future." Galadrien sighed, "It seems I have no choice but to remain."  
  
Time wherever she was, was not the same as time in real life. There were no days, no nights, nor hours or minutes. She did not know how much time had passed since she was struck by the lightning. During her stay she saw many things, other people who were also caught between for various reasons. Mostly she saw men and elves though they took no notice of her. She even saw a dwarf whom Celebrian called Balin. She said that he had been trying to reclaim the Mines of Moria from Orcs when he had been gravely wounded. His people thought him dead and locked him in a tomb within the mines before they themselves were killed.  
  
Then Celebrian showed her something that startled her. She was being shown her future and she saw herself with a baby. It was a girl and she had the fairest features you could ever want in a girl child. Then she was shown this same baby as a toddler, Haldir was there and the child was calling him father. In her wildest dreams she had never thought that she would marry or even have children with Haldir. She had always imagined that she would marry a lord or prince. Haldir was a good man but her grandmother often told her that she must marry a well-born man. She looked at Celebrian and asked, "Is this future definite?" Celebrian nodded, "If you saw it then it will happen. This is nothing like your grandmothers mirror, with hers the future can change, with this it cannot. What you saw will happen be it next year or ten years from now." Stepping back Galadrien replied, "I do not wish to see anymore." Nodding Celebrian replied, "There is something else I must show you."  
  
Celebrian took her to a spot she had not seen before. Before her stood the entrances to two tunnels, both shone with amazing light. Pointing to the left one Celebrian said, "That way is the way to Paradise or as humans call it, Heaven. The one on the right is the path back to the world, as you knew it. Both choices are difficult to make. Take the left- hand path and be spared the future you saw but give up everything and everyone you love. Take the right hand path and return to your life, the things and people you love and the future will take its course. The choice is yours." Then Celebrian turned and walked away.  
  
Galadrien mused on the topic for what seemed like days to her. Then she looked down at the world and saw something that frightened her. She saw Legolas by her bedside but he looked sick and was very pale. Concerned she asked Celebrian what was happening to him. Celebrian's face was grin as she said, "He is dying Galadrien of despair. The healers and mages have been unable to rouse you and they fear that you will die at anytime. He does not wish life to continue without you. Now you see why you must make a choice. You can stay here and he will die then you can take the left path and be together in Paradise forever without the other people you love. Or you can take the right path and you and Legolas can be together forever in Middle-Earth with the fact of what you saw looming over you. The choice is yours."  
  
Galadrien ran to where the path forked and stood there contemplating her choices. Should she choose death and let Legolas follow her to the beyond, cut off from their families forever? Or should she choose life with the fact that she would have a child with a person deemed unworthy despite his bravery and loyalty to her family. Taking a deep breath she made her choice and stepped forward. 


	14. Awakening

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Summary: Your basic soap opera, boy and girl are in love but other boy also loves girl and first boy has evil younger brother. You get the point.  
  
Disclaimer: The usual  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Taking a deep breath Galadrien stepped towards her path of choice. She felt resistance but pushed on and passed through the portal. Then there was a sensation of falling but she felt no danger, though she wondered how long it would take until the sensation stopped. Then suddenly it stopped and everything went black.  
  
She could smell incense and candles and vaguely heard voices talking softly. One voice was that of the palace healer saying that there was nothing he could do. Then came the voice of Mithrandir and he told the healer that there was still a spark of life. The healer than said that the body's soul had departed and would not return and that they should declare Galadrien dead. Gathering all her energy Galadrien opened her eyes and slowly sat up, "But I am not dead for you see Mithrandir was right, there was a spark of life in me."  
  
This startled the healer so much he dropped the silver bowl that was in his hands. It also startled Alana so bad she fainted. Lady Aelora on the other hand looked like she had seen a ghost. Looking around she asked, "Where is Legolas?" Lady Aelora composed herself long enough to answer, "The healers sent him to rest. He was making himself ill worrying about you." Galadrien nodded and accepted a cup of water that a healers assistant was holding out. She took a deep swallow then asked, "How long has it been since I was struck?" "Two weeks," interjected Mithrandir, "Two very long weeks. You should not have cast that spell Galadrien. Your life force was so drained we thought you dead when Legolas brought you to the palace."  
  
Mithrandir started to pace at the foot of the bed, "What made you think that you could cast an elemental spell. You do not have the training for such a spell, it could have killed you." Galadrien almost jumped out of bed, "What would have had me do? Let the storm kill the forest and all that lives in it? I made a choice Mithrandir, a choice that we both will have to live with." Before Mithrandir could reply the doors to the healers wing opened and in staggered Legolas. When he saw that she was awake and sitting up he stumbled over to the bed, sank to his knees and embraced her, laying his head on her chest.  
  
Softly he started to cry, but they were not tears of despair they were tears of happiness. "I thought you would never wake up," he said between tears. Pulling him close she smoothed his hair and whispered in his ear, "The spark of life remained in me, I would have never left you melamin." He wrapped his arms tightly around her and cried. She gently rocked him back and forth, trying to get him to calm down. He looked up and placed a hand on her left temple, "Beloved, your hair, look at your hair." Confused she asked, "My hair? What about my hair?"  
  
Lady Aelora handed her a small hand-held looking glass. Taking it she held it up and gasped, a lock of her hair about 2 inches wide had turned completely silver. Mithrandir came over, "That is a result of using the spell. That only happens when a person carries tremendous power. I have no doubt that if you ever become a Val'Istar that your hair will turn completely silver." Looking at him she replied, "If I become? You doubt that I ever will?" Mithrandir then sat in a chair, "To become Val'Istar you must overcome an obstacle, the greatest obstacle you will ever face. It only happens to some, and not all make it out alive."  
  
Before she could reply a healer came over and said that she must rest, and said that the king had called a meeting the next morning. Then they said that Legolas must leave and get rest as well but he refused to leave her side. The healer conceded that he may stay and had a bed placed next to her own. Then Legolas lay down but lay so that he may keep his eyes on her. For the longest time they lay there, neither speaking a word. They didn't need to; they knew what the other was thinking and feeling. Then finally first Legolas then Galadrien fell into slumber.  
  
They woke the next morning and had a simple breakfast in the healers wing then went to their meeting with King Thranduil. Not only was his advisory council there but Mithrandir and the palace mages where there as well. The king sat and called the meeting to order; "Now that Lady Galadrien is awake and from what I see recovered we will now discuss the storm that hit Mirkwood two weeks ago." Mithrandir was the first to speak; "The storm that hit was cast by someone with precise control over elemental magic, though who it was I do not know. There aren't many who can cast such a spell, the Istari are the only ones I know of and we have been charged to protect and guide you, not harm you."  
  
King Thranduil spoke again, "It speaks highly of Lady Galadrien that she would risk her life to try to stop the storm. Lorien and Mirkwood have been feuding for a great many years, for her to risk her life for Mirkwood speaks highly of her and the way she was raised." He then stood, "As such in light of her bravery I hereby declare her to be a Lady of Mirkwood and I give her this token of the appreciation of the people of Mirkwood." He pulled a dark wood box from beneath the table and opened it. Sitting on a bed of black cloth was a cuff bracelet made of mithril, it had an oval moonstone in the center with two crescent moons on either side. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen.  
  
Stammering she took the bracelet saying, "You do me a great honor by giving me this extraordinary gift, but I feel I have not earned it despite my actions." King Thranduil shook his head, "Nonsense, if you had not cast that spell the whole forest would be dead with all that lived in it, including us. Mithrandir tells us that you significantly weakened the force of the storm and once that happened the person who cast it could not get it's power back up which allowed my mages and Mithrandir to stop it once and for all. So you see you did save the forest." Looking down at the bracelet she nodded then put it on her wrist. King Thranduil then led her out to the main audience chamber where many peopled stood gathered. In a loud voice he said, "For her bravery and courage in light of great danger I hereby proclaim Lady Galadrien to be a Lady of Mirkwood and have given her the Bracelet of the Crescent Moon as a token of our appreciation."  
  
The gathered people roared with cheers and applause. Among them was a human man, very tall with dark blonde hair wearing very fine clothing. When the applause stopped he came forward to introduce himself. His name was Boromir and he was the son of Denother, the Steward of Gondor. 


	15. Unheeded Warning

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Summary: Standard soap opera  
  
Disclaimer: Only own what is mine, original characters and plot, all else is Tolkeins.  
  
Feedback: I thrive on it.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Lord Boromir bowed and kissed the top of her hand, "My Lady it is an honor to meet you. King Thranduil's men tell me that I have you to thank for saving my life." Galadrien gave him a confused look, "What do you mean Lord Boromir?" "I was riding through the forest with my entourage when the storm hit. Had you not attempted to stop it we would be dead now. We owe you our lives." Blinking back shock she replied, "You and your men do not owe me anything. I did it for the good of everyone." For a moment their eyes met and she could see straight to the depths of his soul, she saw everything that he is, was and will be.  
  
"Lady Galadrien are you all right?" Lord Boromir was gently shaking her shoulder, "You went so pale all of a sudden." Regaining her composure she replied, "Yes I am fine, just give me a moment." She took those moments to sit and contemplate on what she saw. Then she stood and walked back over to where Lord Boromir was talking to Alana. Touching his arm she said, "Lord Boromir may I speak to you in private?" Turning to her he replied, "Of course, shall we stroll through the gardens? I hear they are quite lovely?" Nodding in affirmation she took his arm and walked out to the gardens.  
  
They strolled through the gardens until they came to a bench under an arbor. She indicated that they should sit and like a gentleman he place his coat on the bench so that she would not have to sit on cold stone. Turning to him she said, "Lord Boromir I should tell you that I am trained in the arts of divination. When our eyes met I saw things about you that you may not even know. I saw your past, your present and your future and it is your future that worries me." He gave her a look of intrigue, "Why is that My Lady?" Sighing she said, "You desire power, great power I can see it in your face as plain as day. And I also see that you would do anything to gain this power. Being a Steward for an absent King is not your idea of power, am I right? Nodding he said, "You are very right Lady Galadrien, please continue."  
  
She stood and began to pace around; "In your quest for power you seek an object, The One Ring. I must urge you to give up this quest, for in the end it will be your undoing. I have seen it. Your lusts and desires for the Ring will make you turn against the person you were sworn to protect. You may try to repent but by then it will be too late. There are other ways to gain the power you seek." Abruptly he stood and faced her, "What do you know of power? You are heir to a tiny realm that people are afraid to visit. I seek only to make Gondor the powerful kingdom it once was, before Isildur was corrupted by its power and perished." This made Galadrien angry, "You believe that you will not be corrupted by its power. But I say here and now that you have already been corrupted and must cease in your quest to find it. It does not hold the power you seek." Shaking his head he replied, "That is where you are wrong." Then he turned and returned to the palace.  
  
At dinner that night he announced that he must return to Gondor. He then announced that he had met and fell in love with a young woman in the palace and had asked her to marry him and she had accepted. The young woman was Alana who after dinner asked to be released from her service to Galadrien. Not knowing what to do Galadrien complied and gave Alana her blessing. Then two days later she departed with Boromir to be married in Minas Tirith. The next few days after that were very sad for Galadrien, almost nothing lifted her spirits except for her time with Legolas and Lady Aelora. Someone suggested to her that she hire another hand maiden but this did not appeal to her. She was not a child anymore and did not need someone to wait on her hand and foot. Then it dawned on her what she needed, a Lady in Waiting to be her friend and confidant. With this in mind she named Lady Aelora to be her Lady in Waiting.  
  
Then Haldir made his own announcement that saddened her. He announced that he would be returning to Lorien at the end of the week. When she asked him why he said that she no longer needed his protection, that she did very well on her own and that Lorien needed him to train younger guards. So on a cold and rainy morning Haldir left on his horse with only his bow and sword to protect him, but then he did not need much protection. After he left things returned to the way they were in Mirkwood, but not so in Lorien.  
  
The Lady Galadrien woke one morning and went to her mirror for she often looked in it without seeing anything, but this morning was different. When she looked in the mirror this morning she saw many things, some of which made her happy. Then she saw something that struck fear in her heart. Quickly she emptied the mirror into the stream that ran through the room and rushed to her husband. "Celeborn!" she called throwing open the doors to his study, "The mirror told me something terrifying today" Quickly she relayed to him the images and things she saw. Gravely he nodded, "When Haldir returns we shall send him back to Mirkwood. I agree, Galadrien must return at once." 


	16. Morning Star

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Summary: Too tired to write  
  
Disclaimer: Standard  
  
Feedback: Oh please, feedback has been severely lacking recently  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Soon after Haldir left to return to Lorien the people of Mirkwood began preparation for a very special festival. It was the summer festival of the Yen. Every 144 loa or human years came the end of 1 elven year or yen. This special festival was held on the summer solstice. The festival not only had special meaning to elves since it signifies the beginning of a new elven year but it had significant meaning to lovers. In elven society if two are engaged in sexual relations they are considered to be married where they publicly acknowledged it or not. On the festival of the Yen at sundown they can publicly exchange rings and be forever bound and married in the eyes of all. Little did the other know but both Galadrien and Legolas were both planning on surprising the other on the Yen with a ring.  
  
Galadrien had confided in Lady Aelora that she wished to exchange rings with Legolas. She even showed Aelora the ring that she had brought from Lorien for that purpose. It was a very old ring, old as the Noldor. It was made of the finest filaments of mithril and gold, woven together in an intricate pattern. In it's younger years it had been touched with magic and now would fit precisely to the finger of whoever wore it.  
  
Elsewhere in the palace Legolas who was also intent on exchanging rings with Galadrien was waiting for his father to be finished with his meetings. When all the advisors had exited the chambers Legolas entered and bowed. King Thranduil smiled, "My son, so rare is it that you grace my chambers on an important matter. What is it that is on your mind?" Legolas fidgeted a bit then said, "I am sure you know the extent of my relationship with Lady Galadrien." Thranduil laughed, "Yes, the servants say you have moved your entire wardrobe to her chambers." Holding up a hand Legolas stopped, "I came to you today to ask something." King Thranduil, "Well what is it my son?" Sighing Legolas said, "At the Yen festival at the end of the week I wish to exchange rings with Lady Galadrien and make our union public.  
  
King Thranduil stood, "I heartily agree, follow me my son." He stood and walked over to a carving of a large tree. He pushed a knot and a hidden door opened in the trunk. They walked down a set of narrow stairs then a long hallway. At the end was a heavy wooden door with a large iron lock. The king pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Pushing it open the hallways was filled with a brilliant light. The room was filled with the glimmer of precious jewels and brilliant gold. Smiling Thranduil said, "Welcome to the best kept secret of Mirkwood, my personal treasury."  
  
Legolas stepped in, his mouth agape. Stepping by his son's side Thranduil said, "This is why Adrolas wants the throne. He may say it's for power but it's really about the wealth." Legolas wandered about the room gaping at the riches around him. The sheer amount of gems in the room would make him the richest person in Middle Earth. At the far end of the room on a wooden pedestal was a rich mahogany box. Turning to the king he asked, "Father what is in that box?" Putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder he replied, "Your gift to Lady Galadrien."  
  
Thranduil stepped forward and opened the box. Inside, nestled on a bed of black velvet was the most beautiful ring in the world. The band was wrought of mithril, intricately woven with gold and silver. In the center of the ring was a clear stone with many tiny facets. The stone glimmered with all the colors of the rainbow. Legolas gasped, "Father is this what I think it is?" Smiling Thranduil said, "Yes it is my son. The greatest of all the Elven Jewels, the Morning Star. Her sister wears the Evenstar I know. But this jewel is greater than that. It has been thousands of years since it has been worn and I think it high time that it reappear. But Galadrien must be warned because although this is not a Ring of Power the stone itself carries tremendous power." Legolas picked up the ring and held it close, "Thank you Father, this means so much to me."  
  
They left the treasury and returned to the palace proper. Legolas hid the ring in his old chambers, afraid that someone would find it. Though he had nothing to worry about. Plans for the festival continued and it seemed that this festival would outshine all previous ones that he had been too. But things were not as they seemed. Trouble was brewing and Adrolas was behind it.  
  
In Lorien Haldir had just returned after stopping in Rohan for a time to bargain for new horses. He was immediately whisked into a conference with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Shocked at what he heard he asked, "Are you sure you want me to do this? She will resist you know and I cannot force her to do something against her will." Lord Celeborn nodded, "I suspect she will give you trouble so I wrote her a letter. I expect she will be more cooperative after she reads it." He handed Haldir a sealed scroll of parchment, "Now make haste and bring my granddaughter back to me." Haldir nodded then bowed and quickly left the room. Celeborn then went and stood next to his wife, "Are you sure we are doing the right thing, taking her from Legolas." Galadriel nodded, "Yes Celeborn, you heard what I told you, if she marries Legolas, she will die." 


	17. The Yen

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Summary: Not tonight honey, I have a headache  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue, I don't have any money  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Haldir made his way back to Mirkwood with all possible haste, taking with him a contingent of the Lorien guard including his two brothers, Rumil and Orophin. Their orders were to get the Lady Galadrien and bring her back no matter what the cost.  
  
In Mirkwood the preparations for the Yen Festival were being finalized and Galadrien and Legolas both were becoming very nervous. Lady Aelora had informed both parties of the others plans, which took the tension down some but, did not completely vanquish it. For his part Legolas was nervous because he did not know how the whole of Mirkwood would accept Lady Galadrien as their Princess and future Queen. Galadrien was nervous not because she did not think that the people of Mirkwood would accept her; she was nervous because she feared the scorn of her grandmother. She knew it was her grandmother that kept the feud between Lorien and Mirkwood going when her grandfather and King Thranduil wished to end it.  
  
The day of the festival grew ever closer things became even more hectic around the palace. Prince Adrolas kept even closer company than usual to the twins, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum, though which was dumber Galadrien could not decide. "We must find a way to keep them from exchanging rings on the Yen," said Adrolas as he paced about his chambers, "If they are allowed to marry then I will never ascend to the throne." The twins looked at each other with nervous glances, "What do you want us to do Your Highness?" they both asked at once. Adrolas glared at them, "Convince Lady Galadrien that she should not marry Legolas." Shaking their heads they said, "She will not listen to us, she does not even keep our company anymore, though we don't know why." Laughing Adrolas said, "Because you are both dithering twits with not even half a brain between the two of you. Now leave, I have plans to make."  
  
The day of the festival began at sunrise, the Elven Morning Star hung in the low horizon, a good sign indeed. Galadrien was the Morning Star of her people much like her sister Arwen was the Evenstar. Arwen was also called Undomiel because of her status as the Evenstar and her likeness to Luthien. Galadrien was called Minuial, which is the morning twilight when the Morning Star is seen. The palace clerics said special prayers to bless the coming of the new elven year as the sun rose above the Mirkwood Mountains. After the solemnity of the sunrise the festivities began, first with an outdoor breakfast in the courtyard open to anyone and everyone. Then came music and plays put on by the court thespians. This year were several plays, including the "Life of Earendil, the Mariner", "The Passion of Luthien", and "The History of the Elves, Part One", written, directed and starring the famous elf playwright, Melion Brooksion.  
  
Then came the noonday meal for which the palace cooks had spared no expense although the best was to come after sunset for the evening feast. During the festivities Galadrien spent her time greeting guests and playing the part of hostess to the festivities. Many of the quests went so far as to call her Princess when she greeted them. This made her very happy because it showed that the people of Mirkwood would be very accepting of her.  
  
The day wore on and people retired inside to rest until sundown. Legolas and Galadrien spent the afternoon in their shared chambers in one last encounter before their official marriage. They lay on the bed napping lightly in the hot summer air when there was a knock on the door. Sighing Galadrien got up and put a robe on. Peeking out the window she could see that it was now late afternoon, sunset would be soon at hand. She opened the door to find Lady Aelora and a contingent of servants in the hall, all sent by the king to help her and Legolas prepare for the ceremony.  
  
They went too different dressing chambers to prepare. Galadrien put on a sheath style dress made of a satiny material with sheer sleeves and a short train. For jewelry she put on the bracelet that King Thranduil had given her as well as a matching necklace and crown. She stepped out into the main room to a waiting Legolas looking very fine in his formal tunic with all the decorations that came with his title and position. Checking to make sure that the ring she brought for him was safe inside her glove she took his proffered arm and they set out for the courtyard, a retinue of servants trailing behind them.  
  
When they entered the courtyard throngs of people gathered around them, wishing them luck. It was obvious that they were not the only couple to exchange rings that day for there were many around the courtyard. But it was apparent that their joining was the most important. The palace clerics began to say the important rites of the day. At the prescribed moment they both took out the rings that they had picked for each other.  
  
Then right as Galadrien and Legolas were about to exchange their rings and seal their union a voice spoke up, "Lady Galadrien, I cannot allow you to do this." Then Haldir strode forward to where they were standing. Infuriated Galadrien asked, "What right do you have to interrupt the ceremony?" Standing at attention Haldir said, "I was ordered by your grandmother to bring you home immediately, before you exchanged rings with Legolas." Galadrien then turned back to Legolas with the intention of completing the ceremony but it was too late, the sun had set. They would not get the chance to exchange rings again for another 144 human years. Upon realizing this Galadrien began to cry. 


	18. To Rohan

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Summary: Erm…no  
  
Disclaimer: I just quit my job…I have no money so don't sue  
  
Chapter 18  
  
When she realized her chance to marry Legolas had passed Galadrien began to weep. She sank into Legolas' arms and cried into his shoulder. Then she turned to Haldir and said, "I hope you are satisfied, we were about to end the feud between our realms and now that will not come to pass." His face unmoving Haldir replied, "I am sorry My Lady, truly I am but I was sent on a matter of some importance." Laughing she replied, "Oh and what would that be?" Then he handed her the sealed scroll her grandfather had sent and as he did so Rumil and Orophin moved up to flank him. Without taking her eyes off the scroll she said, "I see you were anticipating resistance or you would have not brought your brothers."  
  
Sighing she broke the seal on the scroll and began to read it. Handing it to Legolas she said, "At my grandfathers request I am to return to Lorien immediately. I am sure you all know that when my grandfather makes a request it isn't a request per se, it's more like a command. I am being commanded to return to Lorien." Haldir nodded, "I have already sent servants into the palace to pack your things, we leave as soon as we can." Then Rumil and Orophin stepped up and flanked her. Glaring at them she said, "I am not a criminal, I do not need an escort. What will I do, run away?" Then she saw the pained look on Legolas' face. Turning back to Haldir she asked, "May I have a few minutes alone with the Prince to say my good-byes?" Sighing he said, "Quickly, we must make haste."  
  
She led Legolas to a secluded area of the courtyard away from the throngs of people. Still crying she placed a hand on his cheek and said, "I am so sorry for this, I do not want to leave you but I am left with no choice. I must return to Lorien." Taking her hands in his he replied, "No matter what happened here tonight in the minds of my people and most importantly in my heart we are husband and wife and you are Princess of Mirkwood." Then he took her hand and slid the Morning Star on her finger, "This is rightfully yours, for you are our guide in the morning and you are the light that brings the day." Galadrien was speechless, all she could do was pull him close and he whispered in her ear, " Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'" (my heart shall weep until it sees thee again).  
  
She touched his cheek again and said, " Namaarie melamin, Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta, (Farewell my beloved, may your ways be green and golden.)" Then Haldir came over with her traveling cloak and said, "It is time to go My Lady." She took the cloak and put it on and then flanked by Rumil and Orophin walked over to the waiting horses. After mounting her horse she turned back once again to Legolas and blew him a kiss. Then under the gaze of Haldir's brothers she rode out of the courtyard and into the forest.  
  
Almost immediately she could tell this wasn't a normal summoning, they were going down the wrong road. Instead of riding down the southern road towards Lorien they were headed down the eastern road. Riding up beside Haldir she asked, "We are not going directly back to Lorien are we?" Without looking at her he replied, "No, we are going through the Gap of Rohan to visit the King of Rohan." Glaring at him she asked, "And why are we doing that?" Again without looking at her he replied, "To put your newly found diplomatic skills to use, we are trying to bargain for new horses. Then we will return to Lorien." Then he suddenly stopped and said, "We will camp here tonight." After that he did not speak a word to her.  
  
They rode in silence for the next week. Then one morning Galadrien awoke feeling out of sorts. She did not feel ill but something did not feel right. After thinking about it she decided that it must be nerves about going to Rohan and dismissed the feeling. The next day they rode into the courtyard of Rohan and were greeted by King Theoden's niece and nephew, Lady Eowyn and Lord Eomer. Galadrien spent several days in negotiations with the king for new horses. During this time she began to feel faintly ill. She passed it off on the human food that they served in the palace, it was so heavy and greasy that she was not used to it.  
  
One week after arriving in Rohan they settled on an agreement, Lorien would get 9 horses including 3 of Rohan's best brood mares and Rohan would get elven weapons which were far superior to the ones made by man. Satisfied with the arrangements Galadrien and her party took leave from the people of Rohan and made their way back to Lorien.  
  
Galadrien had thought when they stopped eating the human food that she would start to feel better, but she wasn't. She was getting sicker by the day. Haldir finally became concerned enough to inquire as to what was the matter, "My Lady how long have you been feeling sick?" Shaking her head she replied, "Since after we left Mirkwood. First I thought it was nerves, then I thought it was the human food, but now I do not know what it is." Haldir looked her in the eyes and got a shocked look, "My Lady I know what is wrong, I am surprised you have not figured it out for yourself." Galadrien became very worried, "Why? What is it? Please tell me." Looking her straight in the face Haldir replied, "My Lady you are pregnant." 


	19. Return to Lorien

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Summary: Nah  
  
Disclaimer: I am a lowly RA. I have no money so please don't sue  
  
Chapter 19  
  
After Haldir's shocking revelation about her physical condition, the rest of the ride back to Lorien was spent in a stony silence. When they reached the border of Lorien Galadrien noticed that it was more heavily guarded. Turning to Haldir she broke the silence by asking, "Why do we have so many guards on post on the northern border?" Turning to her he replied, "Something is stirring in Dol Guldur, your grandparents ordered extra guards so that we can keep tabs on what is happening. Sauron is stirring, and the 9 Riders have been sent out of Barad Dur. They are searching for something or someone." Shocked she asked, "Could it be the One Ring?" Shaking his head Haldir replied, "I do not know."  
  
They rode into Lorien amid much fanfare. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn descended the stairs in front of the palace to greet their returning granddaughter. Galadriel beamed bright until she looked into Galadrien's eyes, then she got a horrified look on her face, "Celeborn we were too late in bringing her back, she is pregnant." This had the opposite effect on Celeborn than it did on his wife, he embraced Galadrien saying, "Congratulations my dear, this is truly a blessed event."  
  
The Lady Galadriel noticed the Morning Star on her granddaughters' finger, "She has also married." Shaking her head Galadrien replied, "No I am not married, Haldir was very timely in that matter. But Prince Legolas gave me the ring anyways saying that it was rightfully mine. I am called Minuial after all. I am the light on the horizon that marks the coming of the day." Galadriel then took Galadrien firmly by the arm, "We shall talk more about this inside."  
  
They retired to Celeborn's private study where Galadriel paced endlessly. After a time of silence Celeborn spoke up, "Galadriel I do not know why you are making such a fuss, it is rare that an elven child is born, we should celebrate this event." Shaking her head she replied, "I did not see this coming, my mirror did not show me this." Sighing Celeborn replied, "Your mirror is not supposed to show all, he who knows all then has too much power. We were not meant to be all powerful and all knowing, something must be kept in the dark, it appears that this is one of those things."  
  
Galadrien for her part remained quiet. She sat with her hand on her stomach wondering how this could have happened and when it happened. There had been so many opportunities for it to happen but she could not pinpoint an exact time or place. She then decided to ask the healers, they would be able to tell. Her reverie was broken by her grandfather, "Galadrien you are truly blessed, it has been too long since a child has roamed these halls." Smiling weakly she replied, "Thank you grandfather." Galadriel suddenly looked concerned, "Darling are you feeling all right? You look very pale." Nodding Galadrien said, "I feel fine, a bit tired from the long ride perhaps, I think I will go to my chambers to rest." She started to stand but suddenly felt very faint. Then without warning she passed out cold and slumped to the floor.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was waking up in the healers wings surrounded by people. Before she could speak a cup of warm liquid was held to her lips for her to drink. It was a spicy broth no doubt laced with medications to make her feel better. She then placed her hands on her stomach and was shocked by what she felt. She must be further along then she first anticipated, her stomach was already bulging out and she could have sworn that she felt a light kick in response to her probing hands. She caught the eye of the nearest healer and asked, "How long was I asleep?" He consulted a scroll then said, "Almost 6 weeks milady, we kept you unconscious for your own health." Puzzled she asked, "Why is that? I have always been healthy. Why should now be any different?"  
  
The healer again consulted the scroll and said, "This is no normal pregnancy, what is so different we cannot say as of yet, but your illness is one indication. Elven women never get sick while pregnant in fact they get even healthier, you seem to be the opposite. Also you are progressing quite rapidly as you may have already noticed again we do not know why, but we are striving to find the answer."  
  
Before she could ask more questions her grandfather entered the healers wing and walked over to her. He kissed her on the forehead and asked, "Feeling better dear?" She nodded saying, "Yes I am, less nauseous, I hope that was the last of my nausea." He nodded saying, "So do I. You gave your grandmother and I a real fright when you fainted, she has been consulting her mirror for the past 6 weeks trying to find out why you are so sick. She thinks the future can tell her what in happening in the present." Then his face got a bit more serious, "So tell me dear, who is the father of your unborn?" She gave him a shocked look and replied, "I think you know the answer, Prince Legolas." Celeborn smiled and said, "That is what I hoped. You see I sent you to Mirkwood not for archery training or diplomatic training like I told King Thranduil and your grandmother. I did it to end the feud between our realms. This child you carry will ensure that the feud ends, I know it."  
  
Then he stood as if preparing to leave, "Remember Darling no matter what your grandmother or anyone may say you are blessed. Also remember that no matter where you choose to live after the child is born you will be loved and accepted anywhere." He turned to the door to see Galadriel standing there. She walked towards the bed and sat on the edge. Then she took Galadrien's hands in her own and said, "Dear I beg to reconsider having this child. My mirror tells me that if you bear it you will die and your child may die with you." 


	20. By the River

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Summary: I'm going to Disney!  
  
Disclaimer: You have heard it all before so why bother  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Galadrien paid no attention to her grandmothers' warnings. Ever since she was a child the mirror had predicted her death countless times and it never came to pass. She secretly wondered if the mirror showed her grandmother such things just to make her nervous and to put her on the defensive. Nevertheless her grandmother had her guarded constantly and she was not allowed to walk into the forest.  
  
Although even if she wanted to walk through the trees the healers would have never let her. Her pregnancy was not a normal one. She was constantly ill and the strain on her body had made her thin and weak and her skin had a sickly pallor to it. She was made to visit the healers 4 times a day to check on her condition. While the progression of the pregnancy had slowed to an almost normal pace, it still concerned the healers greatly. They had never seen anything like it before and likely never would again.  
  
Much of her free time now was spent in her grandfathers' private library. There she read almost every book, scroll and writing that he had. This day she was lounging on a couch with a book entitled "The History of the Noldor in Valinor" propped on her belly. Then Celeborn quietly entered the room and walked towards her. He sat in a chair next to her then spoke, "I received a letter from Mithrandir today. I have been corresponding with him about your pregnancy. He says that he is traveling with all haste here. In his letter he seemed quite concerned." Galadrien set the book down and said, "Everyone is concerned, in fact it seems I am the only one that isn't concerned. Everything will be all right in the end, I know it will be." Lord Celeborn stood then kissed her forehead, "You should go rest, I will send Lady Aelora up with some tea for you later." She nodded and he left the room as quietly as he came.  
  
She went to her chambers to rest but sleep eluded her, even after she drank the hot herbal tea Aelora brought for her. The cool wind wafted through her chambers as she lay on her bed. The more she lay there the more the child in her kicked and the more she wanted to go for a walk in the forest. She waited till all the lights went out in Lorien then she put on some light clothes and climbed out to the broad limb that supported her balcony. Very carefully she made her way to ground then silently walked towards the trees.  
  
Silently she walked through the trees guided only by the light of the full moon overhead. As she walked a pain formed in her lower back, it wasn't a sharp pain just a low throb. The more she walked the more difficult it became to breath. The pain in her back intensified and began to get weaker with every step. Finally she came to a clearing by a small stream. Carefully she kneeled on the bank and dipped her hands in the cold water and splashed her face. Her breathing was now very quick and shallow and the pain in her back was getting worse and now she felt a tightening in her abdomen.  
  
When she tried to drink some of the water there was a sharp stab of pain in her stomach that caused her to cry out. Clutching her stomach she crawled to a large silver oak tree and lay between two large roots that jutted out of the ground. She didn't think that she would be due so soon. But then again her pregnancy had not been normal so who was to say when she was supposed to give birth. She tried to concentrate on what the healers told her about giving birth but found herself unable to concentrate. Then she felt a gush of fluid, her water must have broken, that meant that she could have her baby at any moment. Looking down she noticed blood mixed with the fluids and she got scared. Also at that moment the pain got even worse now that there was no fluid to cushion it.  
  
She lay back against the tree trunk and stared at the moon above the treetops. The pain was soon unbearable and with every wave she screamed. But soon her throat became very dry and she could scream no more and could only utter hoarse moans. Soon the waves of pain were almost on top of each other and she got no respite from them, even for a few seconds to catch her breath. She gazed at the moon while she tried in vain to control the pain and her breathing. Then she felt a searing pain in her belly, unable to control herself she cried out and then her world went black.  
  
She awoke to a jostling motion and the sound of footsteps crushing the leaves and twigs underfoot. She tried to open her eyes but found that everything was blurry. Her world was moving and she could tell that she was being carried on a litter. The pain in her abdomen was now just a low throb and she became aware of a warm presence at her side.  
  
Turning her head ever so slightly because she felt very weak she noticed a bundle at her side wrapped in a thick cloak of the Lorien Guard. Gently with slow motions she pulled down the cloak to find the cherubic face of a baby. It had the most brilliant blue eyes with silver rims and very delicately pointed ears. It also had very fine blonde hair, it was finer than any Galadrien had ever seen and was as soft as silk. The baby made soft burbling sounds as she gently stroked its cheek. Then Galadrien noticed the pin that held the cloak closed. It was Haldir's seal. Then before she could do anything else the jostling motion of the litter caused her to pass out again. 


	21. The Naming

Title: Heir to a Kingdom  
  
Summary: Not tonight honey, I have a headache.  
  
Disclaimer: I am overworked and underpaid, I can't afford to be sued.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Galadrien awoke to find herself once again the healers wings. The pain in her body was still there, a low throb in her abdomen. As her eyes focused on the room a voice spoke up, "We have been very worried about you Galadrien. You have been unconscious for almost 7 days. When you were found they thought that you were dead." Slowly the blurry figure in front of her resolved to that of Mithrandir. She tried to speak but found her throat was too dry. A healer quickly came over with a cup of water for her to drink. When she finally got her voice back she said, "Where is my baby? I want to see my baby."  
  
Then from a side doorway Haldir entered carrying her baby. He walked over and gently placed the blanket wrapped bundle in her arms saying, "Your son Milady." She almost cried as she took her son. There was that same cherubic face that she saw that night as she was being carried back to the city. The same silvery blue eyes and fine blonde hair and the pointed ears. She touched his cheek and said, "He looks so much like Legolas. I must tell him about his son." Haldir exchanged looks with Mithrandir then Mithrandir spoke up, "That is not wise Galadrien. If you tell Legolas about his son now you are putting both yourself and your son in danger. Adrolas will stop at nothing to get the throne and news of Legolas providing an heir to the throne will anger him. He may resort to drastic measures to ensure his place. I advise waiting before you tell Legolas about his son."  
  
She sighed then asked, "What exactly happened out in the forest? How was I found? I don't remember anything except walking into the forest." Mithrandir and Haldir both sat down, then Mithrandir spoke, "I do not know what happened while you were giving birth except for the fact that you were projecting very powerful physic thoughts, more powerful than I had ever thought you capable of. It was another Istari that found you, Radagast the Brown. He patrols the forests and happened to be in Lorien that night. He says that when he found you that you were bleeding heavily and despite his efforts would not stop although the flow lessened." Then Haldir spoke up, "In Lorien we didn't know that you were gone until the next morning when Lady Aelora went to your chambers to bring you your breakfast. You gave her quite a fright when she saw that you were gone."  
  
Galadrien sighed and lay back against the pillows, "Go on" she said. Haldir continued, "When Lady Aelora told us you were one we first searched the palace and surrounding area. When you were not found we started searching the forest, it was our thought that you could not go very far in your condition. We were wrong, Radagast found you near the northern border." She was puzzled by this, "I don't remember walking that far and there is no river that I know of on the northern border unless somehow I crawled there after giving birth." Haldir shook his head, "We don't know how you got there either, but that is where Radagast found you. He cared for you until we came then we brought you back here. The healers were quite puzzled. You lost so much blood but you still survived and you gave birth alone in the woods."  
  
Mithrandir then spoke up, "I heard all of the accounts of your pregnancy and I must say it is unlike any before and I agree with the healers, you should have died giving birth, any other elven or human woman would have but you survived. Do you remember in Mirkwood when I said that to ascend from Ita'Istar to Val'Istar that the person must undergo a challenge unlike any they have ever faced before and how few survive?" She nodded and Mithrandir continued, "This was your challenge, Galadrien you have ascended to Val'Istar." Then he held a looking glass in front of her face and she gasped. All of her hair had turned silver; there was not a strand of blonde left.  
  
Then both Haldir and Mithrandir stood to leave but Galadrien stopped Mithrandir, "I have other questions to ask you." He nodded to Haldir who left the room and closed the door. Then he sat back down and Galadrien said, "The night I went into the forest I felt this very strong urge to do so. I can't explain it but something inside me told me to go into the forest and that everything would be all right. Also I somehow felt that the moon was giving me strength. Every time I stepped into the moonlight or saw it through the trees I felt stronger somehow."  
  
Mithrandir thought about this for awhile then said, "Many thousands of years ago in the First Age certain elven women around the time that they were to give birth got the urge to go off alone and do it without help. Many who did died from the lack of medical attention. As the ages past this happened less and less and now in the Third Age are unheard of except now in your case. As for the thing with the moon, I do believe it was giving you strength. You see Eregion who also made the Rings of Power made the ring you wear. But he did not infuse it with the power that he did the other three even though the ring holds the greatest of the Elven Jewels, the Morning Star. But I have heard it said that the ring could become infused with the power of the person that wears it. The Morning Star was found under the light of a full moon for it glowed bright in the light. Every time a person wore it after that it always glowed under the full moon. So you see, the stone was getting power from the mirror which in turn gave you strength because you were wearing the ring." Then he stood, "Now you must rest, tomorrow is the 7th day, it is your sons name day." Then he left.  
  
After he left a healer came to take the baby away but Galadrien resisted. Then the healer said, "My lady you need your rest for tomorrow. Your baby's place is in the nursery where the attendants can look after him." Galadrien curtly refused saying, "I can get plenty of rest with him here. A baby's place is with its mother." So the healer left and Galadrien and her son fell into a deep slumber.  
  
The next day a ceremony was held for the naming of her son. Everyone remarked on how much better she looked now that her child had been born. It was true that after he was born her color returned but she was still very thin and likely would be for a time. She stood on a platform with her grandparents and Mithrandir. Her son lay on a table surrounded by candles and a cleric intoned blessings. Then she was called forward, being weak her grandfather helped to the front and supported her as she stood there. Then the cleric asked, "Lady Galadrien what do you name your son." Galadrien looked out at the people that had gathered and said, "I name my son, Ithilion." Then the cleric picked up Ithilion and said, "People of Lorien I present to the son of Lady Galadrien and Prince Legolas; Ithilion, Lord of Lorien and Prince of Mirkwood." 


	22. Goodbye

Hello all my fans, ok it's not chapter 22 but I have an important announcement. I regret to tell you this but at this time I am unable to complete my story. I am leaving on a 7 month internship on May 25th and will not be back until January 3rd. Fear not, I will continue writing it in my absence but will be unable to post it online or even type it down since my computer access will be limited. Thank you to all my fans for posting such great reviews. I know you are all anxious for the next chapters and I hate to disappoint you like this. Thanks for believing in my story  
  
Dimcoriel 


End file.
